


Pocałunek dementora. Studium przypadku

by andromedamirtle



Series: Seria o Lis Jones [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest rok 2010. Świeżo upieczona absolwentka Hogwartu rozpoczyna pracę w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym.<br/>Tekst powstał na akcję tasiemcową na Forum Mirriel 2012 roku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1. Wprowadzenie

Autor: Melissa Jones  
Temat: Funkcjonowanie dementorów w Anglii na podstawie badań przeprowadzonych w szkockim oddziale Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego w roku 2010

Praca napisana w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym w Londynie  
pod kierunkiem Cho Allen i Neville’a Longbottoma

Londyn 2011

 

Rozdział 1. Wprowadzenie

Kiedy opuszczałam moją rodzinną miejscowość, padał deszcz. Ciężkie krople uderzały o szybę mojego przedziału, a ja patrzyłam, jak mała stacyjka oddala się coraz szybciej, aż wreszcie znika w oddali.  
Poczułam w sercu ukłucie bólu – oto kończyło się moje dzieciństwo. Zostawiałam za sobą znajomy, kochany świat i wyruszałam w nieznane. Londyn, w którym miałam mieszkać i pracować, wydawał mi się ogromny i nieprzyjazny. Wprawdzie byłam tam kilka razy, kiedy wyjeżdżałam do szkoły albo stamtąd wracałam, ale zawsze towarzyszył mi ktoś dorosły, więc nigdy nie musiałam radzić sobie sama w tym wielkim mieście. A teraz miałam się tam przenieść na stałe!  
Byłam przerażona. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak sobie poradzę – i coraz bardziej utwierdzałam się w przekonaniu, że mi się to nie uda. To miała być moja pierwsza praca. Nigdy nie byłam zbyt dobra z wróżbiarstwa, ale myślę, że gdybym podzieliła się z profesor Trelawney moimi przeczuciami, na pewno postawiłaby mi najwyższą ocenę. Byłam niemal pewna, że gdy tylko się pojawię, moi przełożeni zaraz się zorientują, jak strasznie jestem niekompetentna, i natychmiast mnie zwolnią.  
Próbowałam się uspokoić. Powtarzałam sobie, że przecież to oni sami zaproponowali mi pracę, więc chyba wiedzieli, kogo biorą. W szkole byłam dobra z zielarstwa i eliksirów, nieźle mi szło też z zaklęć... Ale czy to wystarczy?  
Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów. Przecież wpadanie w panikę już teraz to lekka przesada, prawda? Spróbowałam się odprężyć. Zajrzałam do torby i wyjęłam stary numer „Czarownicy”, który dostałam od cioci Lavender, żebym miała coś do poczytania w pociągu. Miałam nadzieję na miłą lekturę kilku niezbyt zajmujących artykułów o modzie albo urodzie, może trochę plotek z wyższych sfer... Niestety, okazało się, że wydarzeniem tygodnia był pogrzeb jakiejś staruszki o nazwisku Longbottom. Zdjęcia z tej ponurej uroczystości zajmowały ponad pół numeru. Rozpoznałam na nich ministra magii i kilku ważnych funkcjonariuszy publicznych, o których czasem czytałam w „Proroku Codziennym”. Zauważyłam też Harry'ego Pottera i kilku innych sławnych członków Zakonu Feniksa. Poza tym na zdjęciach widać było też prawdziwe tłumy starszych ludzi, zapewne znajomych zmarłej. Staruszka musiała być chyba znaną albo ważną osobą. Wiedziałam, że już kiedyś obiło mi się o uszy nazwisko Longbottom, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, gdzie i kiedy to było.  
Z ciekawości zaczęłam czytać jeden z artykułów. Z notki o autorce dowiedziałam się, że napisała go specjalistka od czarodziejskiej mody, która z niejednego kopciuszka zrobiła królewnę. Już ta informacja powinna była mnie naprowadzić na to, o czym będzie tekst. No ale jakoś nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że można stworzyć artykuł na całe pięć stron o tym, co kto miał na sobie na pogrzebie. Już nawet nie chodzi mi o to, że kolorystyka żałobna raczej nie sprzyja inwencji twórczej. Po prostu omawianie stroju, kiedy ktoś obok leży w trumnie, wydało mi się po prostu niesmaczne.  
Przerzuciłam parę kartek i zajrzałam do następnego tekstu zatytułowanego „Samotny dziedzic”. Tuż obok nagłówka umieszczono duże zdjęcie jakiegoś młodego mężczyzny z bardzo nieszczęśliwą miną. Otaczał go tłum starszych kobiet ubranych w czarne szaty i czarne kapelusze. Każda z nich trzymała w dłoni obowiązkową czarną parasolkę. Odniosłam wrażenie, że ten biedny młody człowiek wygląda jak mała myszka, którą zaraz rozdziobie stado wron.  
Zaczęłam czytać artykuł i zaraz dowiedziałam się, że ten biedak ze zdjęcia to wnuk pani Longbottom, Neville, lat 26. Autorka w kilku akapitach streściła całe jego dotychczasowe życie – gdy był malutki, jego rodzice zostali schwytani przez śmierciożerców i byli torturowani, aż stracili rozum, dlatego też wychowywała go babcia; w szkole chodził do klasy z Harrym Potterem i pomógł mu pokonać Voldemorta. Pochodził ze starej i bogatej rodziny, ale po skończeniu Hogwartu nie znalazł sobie żadnej lukratywnej posady w ministerstwie. Według powszechnie znanych plotek przez parę lat podróżował po całym świecie w poszukiwaniu rzadkich magicznych roślin i zwierząt razem z młodszą o rok Luną Lovegood, główną (i jedyną – co jadowicie zaznaczyła dziennikarka „Czarownicy”) korespondentką zagraniczną „Żonglera”, niszowego czasopisma, które od lat prowadził jej ojciec. Rozstanie Neville'a i Luny nastąpiło nagle i nikt nie znał prawdziwych przyczyn, choć krążyły różne pogłoski. Większość osób uważała, że zadecydował nacisk członków rodziny Longbottomów, którzy uważali takie wojaże za zupełnie niepoważne i niegodne dziedzica rodu. Neville miał na swoją obronę dwie książki i kilkadziesiąt artykułów na temat magicznej flory i fauny. Dzięki nim w ciągu kilku lat zyskał sobie pewną pozycję w środowisku ekspertów od zielarstwa. Cenili go też warzyciele eliksirów i uzdrowiciele.  
Przypomniałam sobie, że widziałam kiedyś w szkolnej bibliotece, na półce z nowościami, książkę N. Longbottoma i L. Lovegood „Poza granicami wyobraźni. Magiczne stworzenia Amazonii”. Na okładce miała różowe delfiny. I to właśnie one sprawiły, że zwróciłam na nią uwagę.  
Autorka artykułu podawała, że Luna i Neville napisali razem kilkanaście opracowań popularnonaukowych na temat magicznych stworzeń. Książka z delfinami musiała być jednym z nich.  
Po tym, jak ten całkiem zgrany duet się rozpadł, Luna przez jakiś czas mieszkała w Anglii. Ze zdumieniem przeczytałam, że kiedy profesor Hagrid był na zwolnieniu, zastępowała go jako nauczycielka opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w Hogwarcie. To musiało być już po tym, jak zrezygnowałam z tego przedmiotu, bo w ogóle jej nie pamiętałam.  
Autorka artykułu chyba zapomniała, że pisze o pogrzebie pani Longbottom, bo całą następną stronę zajmowały plotki o dalszych losach Luny. Podobno pewnego dnia spotkała Rolfa Scamandera, wnuka sławnego badacza magicznych stworzeń. Po godzinie rozmowy zdecydowali się wyjechać razem na Syberię. Miesiąc później w „Żonglerze” ukazał się artykuł Luny o nowym magicznym gatunku – kamiennym żółwiu. Rolf natomiast napisał o tym niezwykłym stworzeniu sążnisty tekst do czasopisma branżowego o niezbyt oryginalnym tytule „Magiczne Stworzenia”.  
Przypomniałam sobie, że trafiłam na wzmiankę o kamiennych żółwiach, kiedy przygotowywałam się do owutemów z eliksirów. Ich skorupa przydawała się w kilku zaawansowanych miksturach, ale zdobycie jej było prawie niemożliwe. Kamienne żółwie większość życia spędzały w uśpieniu. Wyglądały wtedy jak zwyczajne głazy i nie wykazywały żadnych właściwości magicznych. Dopiero przy odpowiednim ustawieniu kilku ciał niebieskich ożywały na jedną noc i przemierzały obszary podbiegunowe w poszukiwaniu swoich pobratymców. Ich skorupa posiadała magiczną moc tylko, jeśli została zdobyta tej właśnie nocy. Czarodzieje próbowali już oszukać naturę – niejeden obserwował żółwia z bezpiecznej odległości, czekał, aż nastanie poranek i zwierzę zmieni się w kamień, i próbował odłupać kawałek skorupy. Za każdym razem jednak okazywało się, że tak uzyskane fragmenty nie miały w sobie ani iskierki magii.  
Wróciłam do czytania artykułu i dowiedziałam się, że Luna i Rolf po kilku wspólnych podróżach wzięli ślub. Autorka zastanawiała się, czy Neville odczuł to jako bolesny cios. To mi przypomniało, że czytam o pogrzebie pani Longbottom. Pominęłam kilkuakapitowe dywagacje na temat jego domniemanych cierpień wewnętrznych i wreszcie znalazłam parę konkretów. Neville po rozstaniu z Luną osiadł na stałe w rodzinnej rezydencji i przez kilka lat mieszkał tam razem z babcią. Ku jej dezaprobacie uwolnił wszystkie skrzaty domowe i zatrudnił je na umowę o pracę. Wsparł też niszową inicjatywę Hermiony Weasley, która założyła Fundację na Rzecz Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych im. Zgredka. Niestety, postępek Neville'a został odebrany jako dziwaczny kaprys bogatego młodzieńca i niewielu poszło w jego ślady.  
Podobno potem dziedzic rodu Longbottomów zaszył się w domu i rzadko pokazywał się w miejscach publicznych. Przez parę lat nie opublikował ani słowa, co trochę zdumiewało środowisko naukowe, które zdążył już przyzwyczaić do co najmniej jednej publikacji na miesiąc. Spekulowano, że mógł się poświęcić zgłębianiu nowej dziedziny. Jednak z równym prawdopodobieństwem mógł po prostu tymczasowo zrezygnować z kariery naukowej i zająć się opieką nad babcią, która podobno coraz bardziej niedomagała. Jej śmierć nie była więc dla nikogo zaskoczeniem.  
Neville został sam. Z bliższych krewnych miał tylko rodziców, pozostających wciąż w szpitalu św. Munga. Dalsza rodzina, która obawiała się pani Longbottom, po jej śmierci wyraźnie odetchnęła i nawiązała przyjazne stosunki z jej wnukiem. Już na pogrzebie Neville ogłosił, że przenosi się do Londynu, a rodową rezydencję zostawia do dyspozycji krewnym.  
Autorka trochę ubolewała nad rozrzutnością i brakiem asertywności młodego dziedzica, ale ja pomyślałam, że postąpiłabym tak samo na jego miejscu. Gdybym miała jakąkolwiek rodzinę albo krewnych, dzieliłabym się z nimi wszystkim. W końcu chyba od tego jest rodzina, prawda?  
Przewróciłam kartkę i zauważyłam ze zdziwieniem, że artykuł ciągnie się jeszcze przez dwie strony. Można było się z nich dowiedzieć, jak dobrą partią jest Neville, i zapoznać się ze spekulacjami na temat potencjalnej przyszłej młodej pani Longbottom. Nazwiska wymienianych kandydatek niewiele mi mówiły i wydawały się zupełnie przypadkowe – gwiazdka sezonu z magicznego teatru na Pokątnej, reporterka działu sportowego „Proroka Codziennego”, rzeczniczka prasowa ministra magii, jakaś wyjątkowo fotogeniczna aurorka... Wyglądało na to, że pod uwagę brano jedynie jasnowłose ślicznotki w typie mugolskiej lalki Barbie. Ciekawe... Czyżby autorka zasugerowała się kolorem włosów Luny Scamander?  
Skończyłam czytać i podniosłam wzrok znad „Czarownicy”. Chyba wyjechaliśmy już ze strefy burz, bo deszcz nie uderzał już o szyby, choć wciąż spływały po nich krople. Poczułam, że pociąg zwalnia i zatrzymuje się na stacji. O ile dobrze pamiętałam, ta miejscowość znajdowała się mniej więcej w połowie drogi do Londynu. Westchnęłam lekko, bo to mi przypomniało, że jadę tylko w jedną stronę.  
Na korytarzu pojawiło się parę osób. Drzwi do mojego przedziału uchyliły się i do środka zajrzała młoda ciemnoskóra kobieta w jasnozielonym płaszczu.  
\- Przepraszam, czy te miejsca są zajęte? – spytała.  
\- Nie, są wolne. Proszę – powiedziałam, usiłując niepostrzeżenie schować „Czarownicę” do torby. Przecież nie mogłam czytać czasopisma z ruszającymi się zdjęciami przy obcych ludziach!  
\- Tu są wolne miejsca – krzyknęła do kogoś na korytarzu, po czym wsunęła się do środka i usiadła. W przedziale było sześć miejsc. Ja siedziałam pod oknem, a ona zajęła miejsce po przeciwnej stronie, przy drzwiach. – Mój mąż zaraz tu przyjdzie. Poszedł zabrać nasze bagaże – wyjaśniła i uśmiechnęła się.  
Po chwili do przedziału wtoczył się spory kufer, a zaraz za nim rudowłosy mężczyzna. Zauważyłam, że choć na pewno nie miał jeszcze czterdziestu lat, pośród ognistych kosmyków pojawiało się zaskakująco dużo białych nitek. Wyglądał jednocześnie młodo i staro. Pomyślałam, że może wiele przeżył w czasie wojny. Ciocia Lavender też czasem wyglądała podobnie.  
Mężczyzna wrzucił kufer na półkę z bagażami, po czym usiadł obok żony i dopiero wtedy na mnie spojrzał. W jego smutnych oczach zapaliły się iskierki. Wyglądało to tak niesamowicie, że przez chwilę zagapiłam się na niego.  
\- Może gigantojęzyczne toffi dla szanownej pani? – spytał tonem uprzejmego sprzedawcy.  
Zaskoczył mnie tym zupełnie. Spojrzałam na jego żonę, ale wydawała się równie zdumiona jego zachowaniem. Jednak po chwili zaczęła się śmiać. Jego wargi także rozciągnęły się w lekkim, nieco drwiącym uśmiechu.  
\- Nie musi się pani przed nami kryć z tą „Czarownicą”. – Wskazał oczami nieszczęsny egzemplarz czasopisma, który przyciskałam do zamkniętej pokrywy torby. – No chyba że czyta pani limitowane wydanie specjalne o tym, jak ulepszyć pożycie małżeńskie przy użyciu magii. Wtedy radzę się pani z nim ukrywać, bo moja żona od dawna bezskutecznie na nie poluje.  
Kobieta z udawanym oburzeniem trzepnęła męża w ramię.  
\- No dobrze, tylko żartowałem. Nazywam się George Weasley, to jest moja żona Angelina.  
\- Zaraz, państwo przecież grali w Quidditcha w drużynie Gryffindoru! – przerwałam mu. W szóstej klasie chodziłam z jednym Gryfonem, który miał fioła na punkcie Quidditcha i znał dosłownie wszystkie składy i wyniki z ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat.  
Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że zachowałam się bardzo nieuprzejmie w stosunku do zupełnie obcych ludzi, i umilkłam, zawstydzona.  
\- Więc rozumiem, że pani z Gryffindoru? – ciągnął jakby nigdy nic George Weasley.  
\- Puchonka – wykrztusiłam. – Melissa Jones z Hufflepuffu.  
\- Ładne imię – powiedziała pani Weasley.  
Popatrzyłam na nią, by zobaczyć, czy nie żartuje. Przyzwyczaiłam się już do tego, że rówieśnicy żartują z mojego imienia, zwłaszcza od kiedy zaczęli widywać je na liście składników eliksirów. Jeden wyjątkowo dowcipny Gryfon próbował nawet wrzucić mnie do kotła z wrzącą wodą, ale na szczęście ktoś sprowadził na czas profesor McGonagall. Wyszłam z tego z lekkimi oparzeniami od gorącej pary wodnej. Chłopak prawie wyleciał ze szkoły i już więcej nie próbował tego typu żartów.  
Wyglądało na to, że Angelina Weasley mówi poważnie i naprawdę przypadło jej do gustu moje imię.  
\- Jak się je zdrabnia? – spytała. – Mel? Lisa?  
\- Koleżanki zawsze mówiły do mnie Lis – odparłam. Jako dziewczynka uwielbiałam to zdrobnienie, bo dzięki niemu mogłam udawać, że mam na imię Elisabeth. Elisabeth to było fajne, normalne imię i nie oznaczało jakiegoś zielska. Zawsze chciałam mieć na imię Elisabeth.  
\- Tegoroczna absolwentka? – George Weasley zmienił temat.  
Spojrzałam na niego z wdzięcznością. Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Pewnie zaczyna pani pracę w Instytucie Croucha?  
\- Skąd pan wie? – Byłam zdumiona. Tego przecież nie można było wydedukować z numeru „Czarownicy”, który czytałam.  
\- Instytut co roku o tej porze proponuje pracę świeżym absolwentom Hogwartu – wyjaśnił pan Weasley.  
\- Naprawdę? – Wiedziałam tylko, że Magiczny Instytut Naukowy im. Bartemiusza Croucha został założony parę lat temu przez anonimowego sponsora i że od tamtej pory prowadził badania nad działaniem zaklęć i eliksirów oraz nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Tyle pisali o nim w „Proroku Codziennym”. Może gdybym czytała czasopisma naukowe, wiedziałabym więcej. Oczywiście zaraz poczułam wyrzuty sumienia, że tego nie robiłam.  
\- Mam kilku znajomych w Instytucie – powiedział tymczasem pan Weasley. – Powinna pani być przygotowana na to, że na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej może się zdarzyć dosłownie wszystko.  
\- Myślałam, że skoro zostałam przyjęta, to nie będzie żadnej rozmowy... – Gdybym stała, pewnie kolana by się pode mną ugięły. Ponieważ siedziałam, świat tylko zawirował mi przed oczami.  
\- Robią rozmowę, żeby odpowiednio przydzielić pracowników – uspokoiła mnie pani Weasley. – Nie zamierzają nikogo przez to zwalniać. Podobno w zeszłym roku wypuścili bogina i kilka osób zemdlało ze strachu. I nikt nie został zwolniony.  
\- Tak, Seamus mówił, że przydzielili ich do pomocy w laboratorium. – Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się z lekką kpiną. – Ciekawe, czy znaleźli tam spokój, jakiego oczekiwali.  
Pani Weasley parsknęła śmiechem. Widocznie tylko ja nie zrozumiałam żartu.  
Za to powoli zaczęło do mnie docierać, że chyba jednak nie zwolnią mnie tak od razu.

Ostatnia godzina podróży minęła mi bardzo miło w towarzystwie państwa Weasleyów. Rozstaliśmy się na stacji. Na pożegnanie dostałam kilka rad, jak poruszać się po Londynie, zaproszenie do sklepu z magicznymi dowcipami Weasleyów i jedno gigantojęzyczne toffi, które pan Weasley zaproponował mi w pociągu.  
Znałam drogę z dworca do Dziurawego Kotła, więc dotarłam tam bez problemu. Zameldowałam się w zajeździe i bardzo miła recepcjonistka pokazała mi mój pokój. Na piersi miała plakietkę z imieniem Hanna, więc postanowiłam nazywać ją w myślach panią Hanią.  
Gdy zostałam sama, powiesiłam na wieszaku kurtkę, która wciąż pachniała wilgocią mojego rodzinnego miasta, zdjęłam buty i rzuciłam się na duże łóżko, przykryte miękką, puchową kołdrą. Zamknęłam oczy i pomyślałam, że jest mi tu wygodnie jak w szkolnym dormitorium. Przeturlałam się na jedną i na drugą stronę. Mogłam przewracać się z boku na bok za jednym razem, a nie na raty, jak w domu. A mimo to tęskniłam właśnie za tamtym wąskim łóżkiem.  
Otworzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się. Drzwi wejściowe znajdowały się naprzeciwko dwóch okien. Okna były lekko uchylone i wpuszczały do środka gwar z ulicy Pokątnej. W kącie, pod jednym z okien stało łóżko, a obok niego szafka nocna. Pod drugim oknem stało stare, ciężkie i trochę przykurzone biurko wraz z krzesłem do kompletu. Z tego samego zestawu musiała pochodzić też wielka szafa na ubrania, która zajmowała dobre półtora metra między drzwiami i rogiem pokoju.  
Podniosłam się na łokciach i spojrzałam na stolik i dwa krzesła, stojące między nogami łóżka a ścianą, w której znajdowały się drzwi. One chyba też należały do tego starożytnego kompletu.  
Brakowało mi trochę miejsca na książki, ale przecież jeśli jednak mnie nie wyrzucą po pierwszych dniach pracy, to wynajmę sobie jakiś kącik, któremu będę mogła nadać bardziej osobisty charakter.  
Z tego, co wiedziałam, w Instytucie Croucha płacili całkiem dobrze, więc może za jakiś czas będę mogła sobie pozwolić na wynajem jakiegoś mieszkanka... Zanurzyłam się w marzeniach i zaczęłam wyobrażać sobie, że za parę lat zostanę wielkim i ważnym naukowcem. Na pewno odkryję coś ważnego i pożytecznego i cały magiczny świat będzie z szacunkiem wymawiał moje imię... No może lepiej, żeby wymawiał nazwisko, bo imię przecież i tak każdy wymawia przy przygotowywaniu najprostszego eliksiru uspokajającego.  
Tak się rozmarzyłam, że prawie zasnęłam. Do rzeczywistości przywróciło mnie uporczywe burczenie w żołądku, który dopominał się porządnej kolacji. Zjadłam lunch przed podróżą, ale to było w okolicach południa, a teraz dochodziła już ósma wieczorem. Zostawiłam nierozpakowany bagaż na środku pokoju, założyłam buty i zeszłam na dół, by kupić coś do jedzenia. Trochę się bałam, że mogę tam spotkać miłośników napojów mocniejszych niż kremowe piwo, ale na szczęście główną salę zapełniali jedynie starsi i niewątpliwie bardzo szacowni członkowie magicznej społeczności. Może młodsi powyjeżdżali na wakacje. Albo chodzili do jakichś bardziej rozrywkowych lokali.  
Zamówiłam rybę z frytkami i sok pomarańczowy. To zawsze jadłyśmy w Londynie, kiedy któraś z cioć odwoziła nas na pociąg do szkoły albo odbierała po powrocie. Ryba z frytkami tak bardzo kojarzyła mi się z tym miastem, że po prostu musiałam ją zamówić. Dopiero kiedy stanął przede mną parujący talerz, uświadomiłam sobie, jak bardzo oryginalny w swej prostocie był mój wybór. Większość nobliwych czarodziejów i czarownic konsumowała wymyślne dania. Niektóre z nich chyba były magiczne. Widziałam na przykład, jak sos na odstawionym talerzu układał się w różne wzory, które zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Zdziwiłam się, bo ja od czegoś takiego dostałabym zaraz bólu głowy i straciłabym apetyt. Albo tak bym się zagapiła, że potrawa zupełnie by mi ostygła. Widziałam też ostrygi, które odśpiewały na głosy jakąś melodię, zanim zostały skonsumowane przez radosną parę staruszków.  
Wzdrygnęłam się i zajęłam się zawartością swojego talerza. Ryba była świetnie upieczona i doprawiona, a frytki – niezbyt tłuste i umiarkowanie słone. Dostałam do tego sałatkę ze świeżych warzyw i zjadłam ją z apetytem. Sok smakował jak świeżo wyciśnięty. Byłam zachwycona. Pomyślałam, że jeśli jedzenie zawsze jest tu takie dobre, to może zacznę tu przychodzić codziennie, nawet jeśli znajdę inne mieszkanie? Ponieważ nie byłam z Londynu, Instytut miał mi wypłacać dodatek do pensji, który miał pokryć koszt zakwaterowania. Obliczyłam, że spokojnie mogłabym sobie pozwolić na stołowanie się w Dziurawym Kotle, zwłaszcza że nie jestem miłośniczką wymyślnych potraw, które pewnie mogłyby nadszarpnąć znacznie bardziej pokaźny budżet niż mój.  
Wróciłam do pokoju. Nagle poczułam przemożną senność. Być może po prostu za bardzo się najadłam, a może zmęczyło mnie napięcie spowodowane wyprowadzką z mojej kochanej miejscowości. W każdym razie nie chciało mi się nawet szukać łazienki. Wyjęłam z walizki moją ulubioną piżamę, przebrałam się i wsunęłam pod miękką kołdrę. Moja głowa zapadła się w poduszkę i nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zasnęłam.

Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Półprzytomnie wygrzebałam się z pościeli i boso podeszłam do drzwi.  
\- Kto tam? – spytałam. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, kto mógł pukać do mnie tak wcześnie. Odrzuciłam niedorzeczny pomysł, że to ktoś z Instytutu Croucha przyszedł powiadomić mnie, że zostałam przyjęta przez pomyłkę i mogę wracać do domu.  
\- Pobudka, proszę pani – odpowiedział mi głos pani Hani. – Jest już siódma.  
Nacisnęłam klamkę i otworzyłam drzwi. Na progu rzeczywiście stała recepcjonistka, która wczoraj pokazała mi mój pokój.  
\- Dziękuję, że mnie pani obudziła. Zupełnie zapomniałam nastawić sobie budzika. Ale przecież ja nie zamawiałam budzenia.  
Pani Hania uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Wie pani, my już zdążyliśmy się przyzwyczaić do nowych pracowników Instytutu Croucha. Niech pani sobie wyobrazi, że dziewięciu na dziesięciu z nich pierwszego dnia jest tak przejętych, że zapominają o budziku. Dwa lata temu mieli z tego powodu wyjątkowe nieprzyjemności, więc postanowiliśmy oddawać państwu tę przysługę i budzić państwa nawet bez zgłoszenia.  
\- A skąd pani wie, że będę pracować w Instytucie Croucha? – zdziwiłam się.  
\- Nie jest pani jedyna. Z tego, co wiem, mieszka u nas jeszcze pięć osób świeżo przyjętych do Instytutu Croucha. Pewnie pani ich dziś spotka. Zresztą powszechnie wiadomo, kiedy Instytut urządza nabór nowych pracowników.  
\- No tak. Dziękuję.  
Zapytałam jeszcze o drogę do łazienki – mój pokój należał do tych tańszych, pozbawionych urządzeń sanitarnych. Wskazała koniec korytarza i poszła budzić kolejne osoby.  
Zamknęłam drzwi i rozejrzałam się. Przybory toaletowe wciąż leżały nierozpakowane w walizce. Otworzyłam ją, wyjęłam kosmetyczkę i ręcznik, znalazłam klapki, narzuciłam na piżamę szlafrok i ruszyłam na poszukiwanie łazienki. Odpowiednie drzwi zlokalizowałam dość szybko – były oznaczone figurką dziewczynki z dwoma warkoczykami, ubranej w sukienkę. Na sąsiednich drzwiach dostrzegłam brodatego czarodzieja w szacie i tiarze. Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl, że w magicznym świecie przecież wszyscy noszą długie szaty, więc damskiej łazienki nie można po prostu oznaczyć mugolskim znaczkiem przedstawiającym ludzika w spódnicy. Trzeba było wymyślić coś innego. Właściciele pubu najwyraźniej za najbardziej charakterystyczne cechy uznali brodę i warkocze.  
Popchnęłam drzwi z dziewczynką i weszłam do środka. Od razu przy wejściu korytarzyk rozgałęział się. Jedno przejście prowadziło do toalet, drugie – do pryszniców. Zamierzałam się wykąpać, więc skręciłam w odpowiednią stronę.  
Kabiny prysznicowe były dwie i obie okazały się zajęte. Do tego już jedna pani czekała w kolejce. Grzecznie ustawiłam się za nią i przejrzałam się w długim lustrze, które wisiało nad rzędem umywalek stojących naprzeciwko kabin prysznicowych. Moja twarz była wyjątkowo blada, a może to była tylko kwestia oświetlenia? Otaczały ją splątane brązowe włosy. Chyba musiałam bardzo kręcić się we śnie, bo wyglądały, jakby ktoś je targał długo i namiętnie. Sprany, lekko szarawy szlafrok też specjalnie nie dodawał mi urody.  
Otworzyłam kosmetyczkę, znalazłam w niej szczotkę i zaczęłam rozczesywać niesforne kłaki. Patrzyłam przy tym cały czas w lustro, więc widziałam swoje grymasy, kiedy trafiłam na jakiś wyjątkowo oporny kołtun.  
\- Ależ pani sobie zaraz wszystkie włosy powyrywa! – odezwała się nagle kobieta, która stała przede mną w kolejce. Zdążyłam już zapomnieć o jej obecności i drgnęłam, zaskoczona. – Niech pani przestanie szarpać. Już ja znam te tutejsze poduszki. Jeśli nie wmasuje pani we włosy specjalnego eliksiru raz na tydzień, będzie pani tak wyglądać cały czas. Podobno to skutek kontaktu pierza z magią. Niech pani się przez chwilę nie rusza, znam świetne zaklęcie na kołtuny.  
Zamarłam ze szczotką w powietrzu, a kobieta wykonała nad moją głową kilka gestów, mamrocząc przy tym coś pod nosem. Nagle poczułam i zobaczyłam w lustrze, że moje włosy spływają na ramiona łagodną falą. Ostrożnie przeczesałam je palcami, ale nie było już ani jednego kołtuna.  
\- Dziękuję! – powiedziałam z autentyczną wdzięcznością.  
\- Drobiazg. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Tylko proszę na przyszłość pamiętać o tym eliksirze. Można go kupić w aptece na Pokątnej, tuż obok sklepu Weasleyów.  
W tej chwili jedna z kabin się zwolniła i uprzejma czarownica weszła do środka. Nie musiałam długo czekać, bo zaraz otworzyły drzwi drugiej kabiny i ze środka wyszła starsza pani w szlafroku i czepku kąpielowym.

Wzięłam długi, ciepły prysznic i od razu poczułam się bardziej przytomna. Umyłam włosy i chętnie bym je rozczesała i wysuszyła w kabinie, ale pomyślałam, że na zewnątrz mogła się już zrobić długa kolejka. Szybko owinęłam się szlafrokiem, zebrałam swoje rzeczy i wyszłam. Od razu natknęłam się na zniecierpliwione spojrzenia dwóch dziewczyn z mojego roku. Nie pamiętałam ich imion, ale wiedziałam, że jedna to Ślizgonka, a druga – Krukonka. Bez namysłu umknęłam na drugą stronę łazienki i zaczęłam szorować zęby, starając się nie patrzeć na wrogo usposobioną Krukonkę, która wciąż czekała, aż zwolni się druga kabina.  
Wróciłam do pokoju i szybko rozczesałam włosy. Wciąż wspaniale się układały. Ciekawe, jak długo utrzymają się efekty działania zaklęcia, którego użyła ta uprzejma czarownica... Wysuszyłam włosy i zajrzałam do walizki. Wszystkie moje szaty były pogniecione. Wczoraj byłam tak zmęczona, że zapomniałam je powiesić w szafie. Ciocia Lavender mówiła, że w Dziurawym Kotle szafy wyposażone są w specjalne zaklęcia rozprostowujące pogniecione ubrania, więc nie trzeba nic prasować.  
Otworzyłam starą, ciężką szafę i zajrzałam do środka. Zauważyłam parę wieszaków, więc szybko powiesiłam na nich szaty, na których najbardziej mi zależało, i zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Ciocia Lavender nie mówiła, ile trzeba czekać, by zaklęcie zadziałało, ale na pewno bezpieczniej byłoby powiesić szaty poprzedniego wieczoru. Odczekałam pięć minut i ponownie zajrzałam do środka. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, bo szaty wyglądały idealnie.  
Ubrałam się tak, jak planowałam, upewniłam się, że mam przy sobie różdżkę, i zeszłam na śniadanie. Szybko wypiłam kawę i zjadłam tosty, szczególnie uważając, by nie poplamić sobie szaty. Tylko tego by mi brakowało!  
Pogoda na zewnątrz nie wyglądała zbyt zachęcająco, więc wróciłam do pokoju po kurtkę. Na korytarzu spotkałam panią Hanię, która przy pomocy różdżki zmieniała oświetlenie z nocnego na dzienne. Z zainteresowaniem spojrzałam na świece, bo chociaż płomyki wcale się nie zmniejszyły, zrobiło się nagle nieco ciemniej i wreszcie można było zauważyć szare światło poranka, które sączyło się niechętnie przez nieliczne okna.  
Wyszłam z Dziurawego Kotła i ruszyłam znajomą ulicą Pokątną. Mijałam sklepy i stoiska, które przez ostatnie siedem lat odwiedzałam co roku z którąś z cioć ostatniego dnia sierpnia, i myślałam o tym, że może Londyn wcale nie jest taki obcy i nieprzyjazny. Nikt mi przecież nie każe przebywać w nieznanej, mugolskiej części miasta. Mogę żyć sobie spokojnie w tym zakątku wypełnionym magią i udawać, że reszta świata nie istnieje...  
Zatrzymałam się przed dwupiętrowym budynkiem z białej cegły. Przy dużych, dwuskrzydłowych drzwiach widniała nazwa Instytutu, więc domyśliłam się, że jestem na miejscu. Przypomniałam sobie wszystkie paniczne wyobrażenia na temat tego, co może mnie tam czekać. Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów. Namacałam w kieszeni różdżkę i mocno zacisnęłam na niej palce. Cokolwiek tam spotkam, dam sobie radę. Będzie dobrze. Przypomniałam sobie słowa George'a Weasleya i jego żony i to trochę mnie uspokoiło. Postanowiłam, że będę dzielna, i dziarsko weszłam do środka.

Budynek Instytutu od wewnątrz wyglądał o wiele bardziej imponująco. Chyba przy jego budowie zastosowano zaklęcia zaginające przestrzeń, bo od środka wydawał się co najmniej dwa razy większy. Spojrzałam w górę i zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Sufit hallu znajdował się tak wysoko, jak w wielkiej sali Hogwartu. Nie pokazywano na nim jednak nieba, ale ilustracje z różnych książek o magicznych stworzeniach. Rozpoznałam kilka z „Fantastycznych stworzeń” Scamandera i „Potwornej księgi potworów”. Pojawiały się też średniowieczne ryciny i rysunki z najnowszych opracowań, czasem nawet zdjęcia. Patrzyłam jak urzeczona, bo nigdy nie widziałam czegoś podobnego. Osoba, która odpowiednio długo wpatrywałaby się w ten sufit, nie miałaby problemu ze zdaniem owutemu z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.  
Nagle coś błysnęło i drgnęłam, zaskoczona. Rozejrzałam się i dostrzegłam młodego mężczyznę z mugolskim polaroidem w ręku. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i zaczął machać schnącym zdjęciem, które przed chwilą wypluł aparat.  
\- Pierwszy dzień, co? – spytał.  
\- Tak – odparłam niepewnie. Pomyślałam sobie, że musiałam wyglądać wyjątkowo głupio, gdy tak stałam na środku hallu i gapiłam się w sufit.  
\- No to miło mi cię poznać, jestem Dennis Creevey. Pracuję w dziale z eliksirami, ale zajmuję się głównie dokumentacją fotograficzną. – Zawiesił aparat na szyi i podał mi rękę.  
\- Jestem Melissa Jones. Czy pan mi właśnie zrobił zdjęcie? – spytałam. Ze zgrozą wyobraziłam sobie, jaką musiałam mieć przed chwilą idiotyczną minę.  
\- Proszę, mów mi po imieniu. Mnie nie znasz, ale może kojarzysz moją siostrę, Jenny Creevey? Była parę lat wyżej od ciebie. To ona założyła w Hogwarcie gazetkę szkolną.  
Kiwnęłam głową. Wprawdzie kiedy przyjęto mnie do szkoły, Jenny Creevey była już po sumach, ale dobrze zapamiętałam tę szaloną dziewczynę, która nigdy nie rozstawała się z aparatem fotograficznym i samonotującym piórem. Pisała naprawdę fajne sprawozdania z meczów Quidditcha, a od czasu do czasu przeprowadzała naprawdę interesujące wywiady z którymś z nauczycieli albo uczniem o jakichś niezwykłych zainteresowaniach. Zainicjowała też serię artykułów przybliżających dzieciom z czarodziejskich rodzin świat mugoli. Kiedy skończyła szkołę, szkolna gazetka nieco podupadła. Za to Jenny od razu dostała posadę w „Proroku Codziennym” i – o ile było mi wiadomo – pracowała tam co tej pory.  
\- To od niej słyszałem, co ci się przydarzyło – kontynuował Dennis. – Nasz dom stracił masę punktów przez tego idiotę, który próbował cię wrzucić do kociołka z wrzątkiem. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie oceniasz nas wszystkich na podstawie jednego głupiego incydentu. – Uśmiechnął się całkiem sympatycznie.  
\- Ach, Gryfon... – Byłam zupełnie zaskoczona. Do tej pory ze strony Domu Lwa spotykały mnie niemal wyłącznie szyderstwa albo idiotyczne zaczepki. Wprawdzie chodziłam raz z jednym Gryfonem, który wydawał się inny, ale w końcu i tak okazał się palantem i rzucił mnie dla nowej szukającej drużyny Gryffindoru. Chociaż właściwie mogłam się tego spodziewać po fanatyku Quidditcha...  
\- Zgadza się – odparł. – Ale skoro jesteśmy absolwentami, to chyba nie musimy się przejmować tym, kto był w którym domu?  
\- Chyba tak... Ale cały czas nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego zrobiłeś mi zdjęcie.  
Dennis wyszczerzył się.  
\- Wiesz, i tak musisz mieć zdjęcie do identyfikatora, a tak ładnie wyglądałaś z tą rozmarzoną miną, że pomyślałem, że będzie akurat pasować.  
Nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, bo w tej chwili Dennis wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i w skupieniu zaczął kreślić jej czubkiem jakieś linie na zdjęciu, którym machał co jakiś czas w trakcie naszej rozmowy. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się do siebie, schował różdżkę i podał mi efekt swojej pracy.  
\- Proszę. Musiałem trochę lepiej wykadrować i poprawić kontrast, ale myślę, że ostateczny efekt jest całkiem niezły.  
Popatrzyłam na twarz lekko uśmiechniętej dziewczyny o włosach w ciepłym odcieniu brązu i jasnej, nieco piegowatej twarzy. W oczach miała jakieś nadprzyrodzone światło i wyglądała naprawdę niezwykle. Tak bardzo nie przypominała straszydła, które zobaczyłam rano w lustrze, że dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że to ja.  
\- To naprawdę bardzo miło z twojej strony, ale na zdjęciu do identyfikatora chyba powinnam być podobna do siebie?  
Spojrzał na mnie bez zrozumienia.  
\- No przecież ja tak nie wyglądam! Musiałeś użyć jakichś zaklęć, żeby uzyskać taki efekt!  
Dennis parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Jak najbardziej tak wyglądasz, przynajmniej w tym oświetleniu – odparł już całkiem serio. – Ale jeśli nie chcesz tego zdjęcia, to je sobie wezmę. Zobaczysz, jak ten urzędowy fotograf zrobi ci zdjęcie, będziesz mnie błagała, żebym ci je oddał. – Mrugnął okiem, a ja się zawahałam.  
\- Zaryzykuję – odparłam z uśmiechem i wręczyłam mu fotografię. Schował ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty.  
\- No dobrze, to może mógłbym pomóc ci w czymś innym. Wiesz, gdzie masz iść?  
Rozejrzałam się. Do tej pory zdążyłam przyjrzeć się tylko sufitowi. Hall, w którym staliśmy, znajdował się na dnie studni, wokół której ciągnęły się otwarte korytarze. Z dołu wyglądały jak długie balkony albo krużganki w średniowiecznym zamku. Parę razy dostrzegłam na nich jakieś pojedyncze osoby w białych fartuchach, przemykające z jednego bocznego korytarza do drugiego, często z naręczem papierów.  
W hallu natomiast tuż przy wejściu znajdowała się recepcja, którą zupełnie zignorowałam, gdy weszłam do środka i od razu zagapiłam się na sufit. Recepcjonistka zerkała na mnie od czasu do czasu. Może zastanawiała się, czy w końcu zwrócę się do niej po informacje, czy będę sterczeć na środku przez cały dzień i gapić się na sufit jak ciele na malowane wrota. W ścianie naprzeciwko wejścia dostrzegłam drzwi do dwóch wind. Jedne z nich były wyraźnie większe, więc pewnie służyła do przewozu większych towarów, może jakichś stworzeń, które badano w laboratorium? Wyobraziłam sobie wielką klatkę z jakimś strasznym stworem wtaczaną przez te wielkie drzwi...  
Drgnęłam, bo w hallu nagle odezwało się potworne wycie. Z bocznego korytarza wyłonił się wózek towarowy zastawiony niewielkimi klatkami, w jakich można by przewozić koty. Domyśliłam się, że wycie dobiega stamtąd. Co to mogło być? Młode jakiegoś upiora?  
Uświadomiłam sobie, że mam gęsią skórkę na całym ciele. Wycie dobiegające z klatek budziło we mnie nieokreślony lęk. Nagle wszystkie szczegóły wskoczyły na swoje miejsce.  
\- Banshee! – wykrzyknęłam, ale mój głos nie dobiegł nawet do moich własnych uszu.  
Dennis pokiwał głową. Widocznie takie zdarzenia były tu na porządku dziennym, bo zupełnie spokojnie czekał, aż mężczyzna w białym kitlu wprowadzi wózek do windy. Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, nagle zapadła cisza.  
\- Młode banshee zawsze tak wyją – stwierdził. – Ciekawe... Jeśli Nott zabiera je na dół, to pewnie nie pojawią się na waszej „rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej”.  
\- Co? – zdumiałam się.  
\- Jeśli masz szczęście, uznali, że banshee są zbyt straszne, i dali wam coś łatwiejszego. W moim roczniku wypuścili na nas chmarę chochlików kornwalijskich. Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale to naprawdę okropny przeciwnik, a do tego atakuje stadnie. Szkoda, że tego nie widziałaś. Dziewczyny piszczały, bo chochliki ciągnęły je za włosy. Faceci też stracili głowy i zaczęli machać wszystkim, co mieli pod ręką, ale tylko kilku wpadło na to, żeby wyciągnąć różdżki. Później się dowiedziałem, że to był taki trochę żart wymyślony przez Hermionę Granger, która tu wtedy pracowała. No ale nam nie było specjalnie do śmiechu...  
Zrobiło mi się słabo. A ja myślałam, że chochliki to takie niegroźne stworzenia! Jeśli wtedy to był żart, to co może mnie spotkać, jeśli zostanę potraktowana poważnie?  
\- Rozchmurz się, dziewczyno. No przecież to były tylko chochliki! Nikomu nic się nie stało, tylko wszyscy w pierwszej chwili najedliśmy się strachu. Zgubiło nas to, że spodziewaliśmy się czegoś naprawdę groźnego. – Uśmiechnął się. – A morał z tej opowieści jest taki, że trzeba być gotowym na wszystko i nie zakładać niczego z góry.  
\- Dzięki, postaram się o tym pamiętać – powiedziałam słabym głosem.  
\- Poczekalnia dla nowych pracowników jest na końcu tamtego korytarza. Ja już muszę lecieć, ale pewnie jeszcze się spotkamy. Powodzenia!  
Dennis pognał do windy. Spróbowałam zebrać myśli, ale zauważyłam, że recepcjonistka znów na mnie patrzy, tym razem z coraz większym znudzeniem. Postanowiłam przestać robić z siebie widowisko i ruszyłam w stronę, którą wskazał mi nowy kolega.

Poczekalnia okazała się jasno oświetlonym korytarzem bez okien. Po obu stronach przejścia ustawione były krzesła, w większości już zajęte przez osoby z mojego roku w Hogwarcie. Odwzajemniłam parę uśmiechów i usiadłam na wolnym miejscu obok jakiejś nieznajomej dziewczyny. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Udało mi się nie spóźnić na spotkanie – punkt dla mnie.  
Rozejrzałam się. Nowi pracownicy Instytutu Croucha w większości przypadków pozajmowali miejsca według przynależności do domów w Hogwarcie. Nieliczni obcy młodzi ludzie siedzieli pojedynczo, wciśnięci między wyraźnie odróżnialne grupy Krukonów, Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Byłam jedyną Puchonką w tym towarzystwie.  
W pierwszej chwili zrobiło mi się przykro, bo pomyślałam, że moi koledzy okazali się za mało zdolni, by dostać ofertę pracy w Instytucie. To byłoby bardzo smutne. I dosyć niesprawiedliwe, bo Gryfoni, których tu widziałam, na pewno nie mieli lepszych ocen niż niektórzy moi koledzy. Zadumałam się nad niesprawiedliwością świata, ale po chwili przyszło mi do głowy, że moi znajomi Puchoni mogli dostać ofertę pracy w Instytucie i ją odrzucić, bo na przykład interesowali się czymś innym. Gdyby tak rzeczywiście było, mogłabym być dumna ze swojego domu – przecież jeśli odmawia się tak potężnej instytucji, trzeba mieć naprawdę silny charakter i wiedzieć, czego się chce od życia.  
Uśmiechnęłam się na tę myśl i zapięłam kurtkę, bo zrobiło się jakby chłodniej. Rozejrzałam się, ale grupki znajomych wciąż z przejęciem trajkotały i nie wydawały się zaniepokojone. Zauważyłam, że parę osób poprawiło ubranie, jakby im też nagle zaczęło być zimno, ale wszyscy robili to odruchowo i chyba nie przywiązywali większej wagi do temperatury otoczenia.  
Zrobiło mi się nagle smutno. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Przecież przed chwilą myślałam o tym, jaka jestem dumna z mojego domu. Nie wiem, czemu nagle przypomniałam sobie dzień, w którym umarli moi rodzice. Byłam małą dziewczynką i nie było mnie w domu, kiedy to się stało. Pamiętam, że bawiłam się z innymi dziećmi w przedszkolu, a jakaś pani przyszła, porozmawiała z naszą opiekunką i zabrała mnie do takiego wielkiego domu pełnego smutnych dzieci. Wszystko było tam szare i ponure. Nie rozumiałam, co się stało i dlaczego nie mogę wrócić do domu, do mamy i taty... Chciałam wcisnąć się w kąt, wtopić w ścianę, tak, żeby nikt mnie nie mógł znaleźć... Chciałam zniknąć i przestać czuć ten chłód gdzieś w środku klatki piersiowej, ten ucisk w gardle...  
Nagle ktoś mnie złapał za ramię. Otworzyłam oczy – nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy je zamknęłam – i dostrzegłam tuż przed sobą ciemną postać w obszernym płaszczu. Ogarnął mnie taki strach, że gdyby ktoś w tej chwili zapytał mnie, jak się nazywam, nie potrafiłabym odpowiedzieć. Wiedziałam tylko, że właśnie stoi przede mną straszna istota, o której uczyłam się na obronie przed czarną magią.  
Dementor zdjął kaptur i zaczął się pochylać. Gdzieś obok zauważyłam jakieś srebrne błyski, które obudziły w moim umyśle jakieś skojarzenia. Zaraz, co to się robiło z dementorem...? W panice sięgnęłam do kieszeni, złapałam to, na co trafiła moja ręka, i rzuciłam stworowi w odrażającą twarz. A potem nagle wszystko stało się czarne, a ktoś coś krzyknął rozpaczliwie.

Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że leżę na podłodze, a nade mną pochyla się krąg osób, które razem ze mną oczekiwały na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Był też ktoś jeszcze, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, kto to i skąd go znam. Ktoś mnie o coś zapytał.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotałam.  
\- Bardzo się cieszę, ale ja pytałem, jak się nazywasz – odparł czarnowłosy czarodziej w okularach, który klęczał przy mnie i zaglądał mi w twarz.  
\- Melissa Jones z Hufflepuffu – odparłam, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie go już widziałam i kto to jest.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać, Melisso Jones. Jestem aurorem, nazywam się Harry Potter. Właśnie straciłaś...  
Usiadłam tak gwałtownie, że aż zakręciło mi się w głowie. Jednocześnie uświadomiłam sobie, że już nie czuję zimna i przerażenia.  
\- D... dementor – wykrztusiłam. – Co się stało?  
\- Nie denerwuj się, już wszystko dobrze – odparł auror i uspokajająco poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Mogłam się już skupić na tyle, by zauważyć, że jest bardzo blady. – Byłaś bardzo dzielna.  
\- Dź... dziękuję – odparłam niepewnie, bo świat cały czas lekko wirował.  
\- Wykazałaś się dużą kreatywnością w sytuacji zagrożenia, ale następnym razem po prostu użyj różdżki, dobrze?  
Nie miałam pojęcia, o co mu chodzi, więc tylko kiwnęłam głową. To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł, bo świat znów niebezpiecznie zafalował.  
Nagle gdzieś zza otaczającego mnie wianuszka gapiów dobiegł poirytowany kobiecy głos. Część głów odwróciła się w stronę, z której ów dźwięk dobiegał, a auror zerwał się z klęczek i wyszedł na spotkanie rozzłoszczonej właścicielce głosu.  
\- Potter, czyście do reszty powariowali?! Wprowadzać tu wygłodniałego dementora, kiedy trwa rekrutacja! Przecież to mogło się skończyć tragedią!!!  
Ku mojemu zdumieniu auror w jednej chwili z mężczyzny poważnie zatroskanego moim stanem zdrowia zmienił się w bezczelnego pyszałka.  
\- A może miałem zostawić go w sklepie z czarną magią na Nokturnie? Zresztą czy to nie ty sama, Marietto, prosiłaś mnie ostatnio, żebym dostarczał każdy schwytany egzemplarz do Instytutu?  
\- A słyszałeś może o czymś takim jak elementarne zasady bezpieczeństwa, co? Ty i Weasley spowodowaliście poważne zagrożenie życia i zdrowia naszych nowych pracowników! Nie zamierzam tego tolerować. Możesz się spodziewać oficjalnej skargi do szefa waszego departamentu. I wynoś się stąd, Potter!  
Auror uśmiechnął się lekceważąco, niedbale zasalutował i zdeportował się z głośnym trzaskiem.  
Po chwili klęczała przy mnie kobieta około trzydziestki, ubrana w modną szatę. Miała dość mocny makijaż i patrzyła na mnie z niepokojem.  
\- Jak się czujesz, kochanie? – spytała, a ja rozpoznałam głos, który przed chwilą krzyczał na aurora.  
Mruknęłam coś niewyraźnie, bo sama nie znałam odpowiedzi na to pytanie.  
\- Nazywam się Marietta Edgecombe i jestem waszą opiekunką. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wrócisz do domu i odpoczniesz. Zatrzymałaś się w Dziurawym Kotle?  
Miałam już złe doświadczenia z kiwaniem głową, więc mruknęłam twierdząco.  
\- Doskonale. Panno Bauman, czy mogłaby pani zaprowadzić pannę Jones do jej pokoju?  
Z otaczającego mnie tłumu wyłoniła się wysoka blondynka w brązowym płaszczu. Zauważyłam, że trzymała w dłoni różdżkę.  
\- A pozostałych proszę o zajęcie miejsc. Będę państwa wywoływała po nazwisku.  
Wszyscy zrozumieli, że przedstawienie dobiegło końca, i niechętnie wrócili na swoje krzesła. Blondynka pochyliła się nade mną i podała mi rękę.  
\- Dasz radę iść?  
\- Chyba tak – odparłam. Złapałam wyciągniętą do mnie dłoń i w ułamku sekundy zostałam podciągnięta do pozycji pionowej. – Dzięki.  
Wyszłyśmy z poczekalni i skierowałyśmy się do wyjścia. Chyba mniej więcej doszłam do siebie, bo mogłam iść bez pomocy. Jak w transie minęłam recepcję i wyszłam na świeże powietrze.  
\- Chcesz czekolady? Ronald Weasley nas poczęstował, kiedy byłaś nieprzytomna – powiedziała blondynka i podsunęła mi połówkę tabliczki zawiniętą w sreberko. – Jeśli nie chcesz, to ja zjem.  
\- Dzięki – mruknęłam. Odwinęłam sreberko, odgryzłam spory kawałek, przeżułam i połknęłam. Od razu poczułam, jak od żołądka rozchodzi mi się ciepło, które dociera do każdego zakamarka ciała. Połknęłam następne kilka kostek czekolady i powoli zaczęło mi się rozjaśniać w głowie.  
\- Co się właściwie stało? – spytałam. – Pamiętam, że dementor chciał mnie pocałować, a potem obudziłam się na podłodze. Ktoś rzucił zaklęcie patronusa?  
Moja towarzyszka popatrzyła na mnie ze zdumieniem, po czym zaczęła się śmiać.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Po prostu się dziwię, że nie pamiętasz. Stałam po drugiej stronie i widziałam tylko, że rzuciłaś mu coś w twarz i zaraz potem z tych jego ust wyrosło coś wielkiego i oślizgłego. Próbował cię pocałować, ale nie mógł, bo to coś mu przeszkadzało. Naprawdę nie pamiętasz, czego użyłaś?  
\- Chwileczkę. – Zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam na nią podejrzliwie. – Mówisz, że czymś rzuciłam i przez to dementor nie mógł wykonać swojego pocałunku?  
\- Wygląda na to, że niechcący wymyśliłaś nowy sposób na dementora. – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się. Wydawała się dosyć sympatyczna i jeśli zatrudniliby nas w tym samym dziale, nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu. – Naprawdę nie wiesz, co to było?  
Już chciałam odpowiedzieć, ale zauważyłam, że stoimy właśnie przed sklepem z Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów. Przypomniałam sobie wczorajsze spotkanie w pociągu i klepnęłam się otwartą dłonią w czoło.  
\- Oczywiście! Gigantojęzyczne toffi! – powiedziałam wesoło.  
Tym razem to dziewczyna zrobiła wielkie oczy.  
\- Gigantojęzyczne toffi? Załatwiłaś dementora gigantojęzycznym toffi?! Melisso Jones, od dziś jesteś moją bohaterką! – Entuzjastycznie potrząsnęła moją ręką.  
\- Mów mi Lis. – Uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Ja jestem Eve. Evelyn Bauman. Możesz mnie kojarzyć z Hogwartu, grałam w drużynie Gryffindoru.  
Mój dobry humor prysnął. Mój chłopak rzucił mnie dla osoby z reprezentacji Domu Lwa o nazwisku Bauman. W szkole nigdy się jej specjalnie nie przyglądałam, więc nic dziwnego, że jej nie poznałam. Ale dlaczego chciała się ze mną przyjaźnić? Czyżby nie wiedziała? A może to jednak nie ona?  
\- Eve Bauman? Jeśli się nie mylę, przez ciebie zostawił mnie mój chłopak.  
Dziewczyna wyglądała na zupełnie zaskoczoną.  
\- Naprawdę? Kiedy to było? Jak się nazywał?  
Przyszło mi do głowy, że pyta, bo miała ich tylu, że sama nie jest sobie w stanie wszystkich przypomnieć. Ale przyjmowanie takiego założenia byłoby z mojej strony dosyć podłe, więc po prostu odpowiedziałam na jej pytanie.  
\- James McLeod. W tym roku, w drugim semestrze.  
Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Eve parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Aha, to o nim mówisz. Faktycznie, raz czy dwa się z nim umówiłam, ale zaraz się zorientowałam, że tak naprawdę nie chodzi mu o mnie, tylko o mojego brata. No wiesz, mój starszy brat jest zawodnikiem, gra w reprezentacji Szkocji w Quidditcha. Szczerze mówiąc, uważam, że James to okropny facet. Masz szczęście, że z tobą zerwał, przynajmniej nie musiałaś się tak męczyć jak ja. Przez dwa miesiące za mną chodził i żebrał o autograf Ewana. Zero zainteresowania moją osobą, tylko ta jego pasja i nic więcej.  
Niby sama o tym wiedziałam, ale jednak przykro było mi tego słuchać z ust obcej osoby.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz do mnie pretensji? – zapytała nagle i spojrzała na mnie uważnie. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że wcześniej z tobą chodził. I wcale się nie starałam o to, żeby zaczął chodzić ze mną. Teraz już wiem, o co tak naprawdę chodziło. Po prostu mój brat przeszedł do podstawowego składu reprezentacji. I nagle Jamesowi zaświtało w tym jego quidditchowym móżdżku, że na roku ma rodzoną siostrę reprezentanta kraju.  
Eve mówiła to z taką goryczą, że cały mój gniew gdzieś się ulotnił. James skrzywdził ją tak samo jak mnie, a może nawet bardziej.  
\- A to palant – stwierdziłam.  
Pokiwała głową.

W milczeniu ruszyłyśmy w stronę Dziurawego Kotła.  
\- Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać, jeśli nie chcesz – odezwałam się po chwili. – Już się dobrze czuję, na pewno nic mi nie będzie.  
Eve uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Daj spokój, tak przyjemnie się idzie... A poza tym pewnie zmyliby mi głowę, jeślibym nie dostarczyła cię na wyznaczone miejsce. No wiesz, to może być część testu.  
Nie pomyślałam o tym. Rzeczywiście, Eve mogła mieć rację.  
\- Powiedz mi, skąd właściwie wziął się ten dementor? Bo wnioskując z reakcji tej Edgecombe, chyba zdarzył się jakiś wypadek?  
\- Sama dokładnie nie wiem, ale chyba aurorzy po prostu złapali jakiegoś dementora, który pałętał się gdzieś bez nadzoru, i przyprowadzili do Instytutu. Instytut bada dementory, więc w ministerstwie obowiązuje taka procedura, że każdy schwytany egzemplarz trzeba odstawić właśnie tutaj. Ale ten dementor najwyraźniej wymknął się im spod kontroli i zaatakował nas. Dobrze, że miałaś przy sobie to gigantojęzyczne toffi, bo zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby zareagować, zostałabyś pocałowana. Na szczęście zaraz do poczekalni wpadł Harry Potter i rzucił zaklęcie patronusa, które osaczyło dementora w kącie obok doniczki z rododendronem. Ronald Weasley poczęstował nas czekoladą, a potem podszedł do tego stwora i go wyprowadził.  
\- Czyli przegapiłam spotkanie z dwoma sławnymi aurorami – westchnęłam.  
\- Przecież z Harrym Potterem rozmawiałaś. Sama słyszałam.  
\- No tak, przecież coś do mnie mówił, kiedy leżałam na podłodze. To na pewno był on? Nie wyglądał szczególnie wyjątkowo.  
\- Wiesz, ludzie w życiu wyglądają inaczej niż na zdjęciach w gazetach. Kiedyś Ewanowi zrobili takie zdjęcie, że mama chciała pisać do gazety, że się pomylili, bo wcale nie był do siebie podobny.  
Eve odprowadziła mnie do drzwi Dziurawego Kotła. Zaproponowałam jej, by zjadła ze mną lunch, ale odmówiła. Chciała jeszcze przed przerwą wrócić do Instytutu i dowiedzieć się o dalszy przebieg rekrutacji. Obiecała wpaść do mnie po południu.

Pora była stosunkowo wczesna, więc Dziurawy Kocioł świecił pustkami. Goście ze śniadania już sobie poszli, a ci, którzy zamierzali zjeść tu lunch, jeszcze nie przybyli. W ciszy wypiłam gorącą czekoladę i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co ze mną będzie. Czy wypadek z gigantojęzycznym toffi zostanie uznany za przejaw mojej kreatywności, czy za objaw totalnej paniki? Pewnie gdybym nie była tak wyczerpana i pusta wewnętrznie po spotkaniu z dementorem, zaczęłabym się zadręczać wątpliwościami. A tak po prostu poszłam do pokoju, rzuciłam się na łóżko i natychmiast zasnęłam.

Obudziło mnie stukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam oczy. Kiedy spałam, musiało się rozpogodzić, bo teraz przez moje okno wpadały ciepłe, popołudniowe promienie słońca. Usiadłam na łóżku i zgarnęłam włosy z twarzy. Czułam się zupełnie rozluźniona i wypoczęta. Najchętniej usiadłabym sobie na tym starym wygodnym fotelu, który od zawsze stał w bibliotece, i poczytała jakąś książkę...  
Dopiero po dłuższej chwili przypomniałam sobie, że nie jestem w domu. Przed oczami stanęły mi wydarzenia, w których uczestniczyłam dziś rano. W tej chwili wydawały mi się bardzo dziwne i nieprawdopodobne. Kto unieszkodliwia dementora za pomocą gigantojęzycznego toffi? Skąd w ogóle miałam przy sobie to toffi? No tak, przecież zostałam poczęstowana w pociągu! Instytut Instytutem, ale powinnam pójść do tego sklepu i podziękować panu Weasleyowi! Gdyby nie on, pewnie leżałabym teraz u Świętego Munga bez duszy i czekała na śmierć.  
Zerwałam się z łóżka i chciałam od razu wyjść, ale nie mogłam się przecież pokazać ludziom w szacie, w której się zdrzemnęłam. Podczas snu musiałam kilka razy zmieniać pozycję, bo moje ubranie było wygniecione równo ze wszystkich stron. Wybrałam z szafy zwykłą szatę, w której chodziłam w szkole po zajęciach. Przebrałam się, związałam włosy i już miałam wychodzić, gdy dostrzegłam kopertę leżącą na podłodze przy drzwiach. Przypomniałam sobie, że przecież obudziło mnie pukanie, więc pewnie to pani Hania przyniosła mi list i wsunęła go pod drzwi, bo nie otwierałam.  
Zadrżałam. Nie musiałam się schylać, żeby zauważyć, że na kopercie widnieje pieczęć Instytutu Croucha. O nie, o nie, o nie, no to teraz już koniec... Wóz albo przewóz... Przez chwilę bałam się nawet poruszyć, jakby list był dziką mantykorą, gotową mnie zaatakować, jeśli tylko dam jakiś znak życia. W końcu przyszło mi do głowy, że zachowuję się wyjątkowo głupio, bo przecież cokolwiek w mojej sprawie postanowiono, postanowiono dziś rano, a ten list zawiera pewnie tylko pisemną wersję tej decyzji. I nie ma znaczenia, czy będę się z nim obchodzić jak ze zgniłym jajem, czy po prostu wezmę go do ręki, rozedrę i przeczytam. No, odwagi, dziewczynko, przecież ten list cię nie ugryzie...

Parę minut później do mojego pokoju z impetem wpadła Eve Bauman i wyraźnie osłupiała na mój widok. Siedziałam na podłodze oparta o brzeg łóżka, trzymałam w ręku otwarty list i zanosiłam się płaczem. Próbowała coś do mnie mówić, ale nic nie rozumiałam. W końcu zabrała mi list, rzuciła na niego okiem i zaczęła się śmiać.  
\- Ty ze szczęścia ryczysz, prawda? – spytała wesoło.  
Spróbowałam pozbierać się na tyle, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale udało mi się tylko zaszlochać cicho.  
\- Lis, dostałaś pracę w zamiejskim oddziale, w którym badają dementory! Połowa osób, które widziałaś w poczekalni, mogłaby zabić, żeby dostać to miejsce. A ty siedzisz i ryczysz. Ale chyba nikogo nie zabiłaś, prawda?  
Popatrzyłam na nią i pociągnęłam nosem.  
\- No i może cię to ucieszy, ale ja też zostałam tam przydzielona. To znaczy, że jedziemy razem do Szkocji! Nie cieszysz się? Jeśli chcesz, możemy być razem w pokoju. No wiesz, mają tam internat dla pracowników naukowych. Dowiedziałam się już co nieco. Oddział szkocki znajduje się na odludziu, do najbliższej miejscowości jest parę ładnych mil, bo zajmują się tam dementorami i nie chcą, żeby zaszkodziły jakimś przypadkowym osobom. Dookoła są lasy, więc mam nadzieję, że będzie jak w Hogwarcie. Mamy pomagać przy organizacji badań, zajmować się ochotnikami, którzy zgodzili się brać udział w eksperymentach... Czy to nie jest fascynujące?  
Eve mówiła z takim entuzjazmem, że stopniowo zaczęła mnie nim zarażać. Wytarłam nos, odetchnęłam głęboko i wreszcie byłam w stanie coś powiedzieć.  
\- Wiesz, bo ja gdzieś tam w środku cały czas byłam przekonana, że w ogóle mnie nie wezmą. A tu nagle dostałam list, że mnie chcą. I to nawet po tym dzisiejszym numerze z dementorem. A do tego przyjęli mnie do tego specjalnego oddziału.  
\- Tak, wiem, też byłam w szoku – odparła. – No może nie aż takim, ale jednak... Chyba docenili to, że miałam refleks i próbowałam wyczarować patronusa, chociaż niespecjalnie mi wyszło.  
Uśmiechnęłam się, bo w końcu do mnie dotarło, że jest dobrze.  
\- A wiesz, że jak tu szłam, w witrynie sklepu z Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów widziałam plakat z hasłem „Gigantojęzyczne toffi ratują przed pocałunkiem dementora!”. Chyba ktoś im już doniósł o twoim wyczynie.  
\- Naprawdę? – zdziwiłam się. A potem klepnęłam się w czoło otwartą ręką. – No tak. Przecież mówiłaś, że był tam auror Ronald Weasley, prawda?  
\- Rzeczywiście, nie zwróciłam na to uwagi – przyznała Eve.  
\- Właśnie wybierałam się do sklepu, żeby podziękować panu George'owi Weasleyowi, kiedy dostałam list. Wiesz, spotkałam go w pociągu do Londynu, to on poczęstował mnie tym toffi...  
Eve pokręciła głową.  
\- Ty to masz szczęście, dziewczyno. To co, idziemy?  
Kiwnęłam głową, zebrałam się do wyjścia i poszłyśmy.  
W sklepie jednak nie zastałyśmy właściciela. Bardzo uprzejma ekspedientka przekazała nam, że pan Weasley polecił wręczyć mi za darmo całą torebkę magicznej mieszanki słodyczy i życzyć, bym znalazła nowe zastosowania również dla innych cukierków. Podziękowałam serdecznie.

Chciałam zjeść obiad z nową przyjaciółką, ale rodzice Eve mieszkali w Londynie i posiłek czekał na nią w domu. Rozstałyśmy się z żalem. Zgodnie z instrukcjami zawartymi w liście z Instytutu miałyśmy się spotkać następnego dnia i razem przenieść się świstoklikiem do szkockiego oddziału, ale tak miło nam się rozmawiało... Jaka szkoda, że w szkole zawsze uważałam ją za dumną i niezbyt sympatyczną Gryfonkę, która zajmuje się tylko Quidditchem. Głupie przesądy domowe! Gdyby nie to, mogłabym od lat mieć świetną przyjaciółkę!  
Rozmyślając o tym, weszłam do jadalni w Dziurawym Kotle. W tym momencie poczułam, że śledzi mnie co najmniej kilka par oczu. Przy stoliku na środku siedziała grupka dziewcząt, które widziałam dziś rano w poczekalni. Na mój widok wyraźnie zamilkły. Czyżby mówiły o mnie? Uśmiechnęłam się do nich i zajęłam miejsce przy małym stoliku w kącie.  
Zamówiłam stek z frytkami i sałatką, a do picia piwo kremowe. To chyba najlepszy sposób, żeby uczcić mój sukces.  
\- … no przecież rozmawiała z tym przystojniakiem, nawet zrobił jej zdjęcie...  
\- … na pewno wcześniej go znała, przecież nieznajomej nie robiłby zdjęcia...  
\- … naprawdę myślicie, że się z nim przespała i dlatego ją tam przydzielili?  
Przewróciłam oczami. Znów zawiść i głupie plotki. Chociaż na ich miejscu pewnie też bym nie uwierzyła, że dostałam tę pracę za potraktowanie dementora gigantojęzycznym toffi. To się po prostu nie mieściło w głowie!  
Jednocześnie zrobiło mi się smutno, bo niewykluczone, że będę musiała kiedyś z nimi pracować – a nie chciałabym, żeby narastały między nami złe emocje. Gdyby można im było jakoś wytłumaczyć, jak to jest naprawdę... Wiem z doświadczenia, że to nie ma sensu, bo i tak mi nie uwierzą, ale mimo wszystko chciałabym...  
Gdyby chociaż był tu ze mną ktoś życzliwy...  
\- Przepraszam, czy to miejsce jest zajęte?  
Spojrzałam w górę. Obok mojego stolika stała młoda kobieta z kręconymi brązowymi włosami obciętymi na krótko. Miała na sobie zwykłą wiedźmią szatę z przypiętym na piersi niewielkim znaczkiem „Skrzat domowy też człowiek”.  
\- Jest wolne, proszę – odparłam. Rozejrzałam się. Rzeczywiście, miejsca przy wszystkich stolikach były pozajmowane.  
W tym momencie kelnerka postawiła na stole mój obiad, więc zaczęłam jeść. Kobieta zamówiła tylko herbatę, a kiedy kelnerka się oddaliła, zapytała:  
\- Melissa Jones, prawda?  
Podniosłam głowę i popatrzyłam na nią zaskoczona.  
\- Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley. Przyszłam porozmawiać z tobą, bo prosiło mnie o to pewnych dwóch aurorów. Nie mogli przyjść osobiście, bo sprawa jest bardzo delikatna. Widzisz, w szkockim oddziale Instytutu Croucha dzieje się coś podejrzanego. We wrześniu ubiegłego roku zaginęła tam jedna asystentka, Victoria Wilson. Przeprowadzono śledztwo, ale dziewczyny nie odnaleziono. Zupełnie jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. W ciągu tego roku kilkunastu reporterów śledczych próbowało zająć się tą sprawą, ale albo odchodzili z kwitkiem, albo znikali jak Victoria. Każdego z zaginionych ostatni raz widziano w okolicy szkockiego oddziału. Aurorzy próbowali przeprowadzać tam inspekcje i badać ślady, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Dlatego pomyśleli, że dobrze byłoby mieć kogoś wewnątrz.  
\- M... mam szpiegować? – wykrztusiłam.  
Hermiona Weasley machnęła ręką.  
\- Ależ skąd. Prośba jest tylko o to, żebyś miała oczy otwarte i doniosła biuru aurorów, jeśli zauważysz coś podejrzanego.  
\- Ale pani nie jest aurorem?  
\- Nie, ale mój mąż jest. Ja kiedyś pracowałam w Instytucie Croucha w Londynie i uważam, że taka wspaniała instytucja nie powinna stracić renomy przez jednego człowieka, który prowadzi jakieś podejrzane kombinacje. W tym, o co cię proszę, nie ma nic nielegalnego. A rozmawiam z tobą ja, bo gdybyś spotkała się z aurorem w miejscu publicznym, na pewno prędzej czy później dotarłoby to do wszystkich w Instytucie. Te chichotki przy tamtym stoliku na środku pewnie też z Instytutu?  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- No właśnie. Gdyby tu zamiast mnie usiadł przed tobą Harry Potter, jutro wiedziałby o tym cały oddział w Londynie, a niewykluczone, że plotka dotarłaby też do Szkocji, zwłaszcza jeśli któraś tych dziewczyn albo ktoś z ich znajomych też został tam przydzielony.  
\- Ale dlaczego zwraca się pani do mnie? Przecież jest Eve Bauman... I pewnie jeszcze parę osób. Na pewno znalazłby się jakiś dzielny Gryfon i...  
Hermiona Weasley z uśmiechem pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie, moja droga. Nie potrzeba tu dzielnego Gryfona. Potrzeba odpowiedzialnego, pracowitego i spostrzegawczego Puchona. Powiem ci z własnego doświadczenia, że Gryfoni zwykle mają o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie i wszystko chcą załatwiać sami. A my chcemy tylko paru informacji, a nie wymierzania sprawiedliwości na własną rękę.  
\- Ale mogę powiedzieć o tym Eve?  
\- Możesz powiedzieć komu chcesz, ale tylko jeśli jesteś pewna, że możesz tej osobie ufać.  
\- No dobrze. A jeśli nic nie zauważę?  
Hermiona Weasley zastanowiła się chwilę.  
\- To może znaczyć, że nic tam nie ma. I może się mylimy, może ci ludzie zniknęli gdzie indziej. Zresztą to nie jest twój obowiązek, aurorzy nie zatrudnią cię jako tajnego informatora. Po prostu proszą, żebyś spełniła swój obywatelski obowiązek i zameldowała odpowiednim władzom, jeśli będzie się działo coś złego.  
\- No dobrze – zgodziłam się. W zamyśleniu popatrzyłam na talerz. – Spróbuję.  
\- O nic więcej cię nie proszę. – Uśmiechnęła się.  
W tym momencie kelnerka przyniosła jej herbatę. Hermiona Weasley szybko podniosła ją do ust, jakby była bardzo spragniona, i wypiła zawartość filiżanki jednym haustem.  
\- Przepraszam, nie piłam herbaty od rana i do tej chwili nie uświadamiałam sobie, jak bardzo jej potrzebowałam – wyjaśniła, lekko zawstydzona swoją łapczywością. – Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
Pokręciłam głową. Wiedziałam, że później na pewno przyjdą mi do głowy dziesiątki wątpliwości, ale w tej chwili wszystko wydawało mi się jasne.  
\- No to życzę smacznego i do widzenia. – Wstała, położyła obok swojej filiżanki całego galeona, choć herbata na pewno tyle nie kosztowała, i wyszła, uśmiechając się beztrosko.  
Nabiłam na widelec jedną z frytek i stwierdziłam, że w czasie naszej rozmowy mój obiad zupełnie wystygł. Mimo to był całkiem smaczny, więc musiał być przepyszny, kiedy miał jeszcze odpowiednią temperaturę. Przeżuwając frytki, myślałam o moim tajnym zadaniu. Czy będzie niebezpieczne?


	2. Rozdział 2. Opis problemu

Rozdział 2. Opis problemu

Czekało mnie jednak wielkie rozczarowanie. Praca w szkockim oddziale była okropnie nudna. Każdy dzień był taki sam – rano pobudka, śniadanie, odprawa i początek badań. Eve, ja i dwie dziewczyny – jak się okazało, były z Durmstrangu, trzymały się razem i rozmawiały między sobą w jakimś obcym języku – zostałyśmy przydzielone do opieki nad ochotnikami. Sprawdzałyśmy personalia, pilnowałyśmy przestrzegania procedury badań, podawałyśmy herbatę... Po paru dniach doszłyśmy do wniosku, że równie dobrze mogliby do tego zatrudnić mugolskie hostessy. Przynajmniej miałyby lepszą prezencję. Koło południa była przerwa na lunch, a potem znów badania. Następnie każdy z pracowników wypełniał odpowiednie formularze, na podstawie których powstawał później raport dzienny. Potem serwowano kolację. Wieczory mieliśmy wolne, ale i tak nie było co ze sobą zrobić.  
Szkocki oddział Instytutu mieścił się w starym mugolskim dworku otoczonym lasem. Teren chyba należał kiedyś do jakiegoś czarodzieja, bo okolica pełna była starych zaklęć ochronnych. Wskutek ich działania mugole mogli dostać się do dworku wyłącznie leśną drogą, która odchodziła od głównej szosy milę za najbliższym miasteczkiem. Dzięki temu nie musieliśmy się martwić, że przypadkiem na teren Instytutu zabłądzi ktoś niepowołany i potem trzeba mu będzie modyfikować pamięć.  
Natomiast czarodzieje, którzy chcieli się tu dostać, po prostu się teleportowali albo używali świstoklików. Większość osób wybierała tę drugą możliwość, dlatego też chyba tylko nieliczni naprawdę zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie dokładnie leży szkocki oddział naszego instytutu. Nazwy okolicznych mugolskich miejscowości też niewiele nam mówiły. Nawet Eve, która urodziła się i wychowała w Szkocji, miała kłopoty ze znalezieniem tego miejsca na mapie. Śmiała się, że to pewnie zły wpływ Londynu – jej rodzice przenieśli się tam parę lat temu, bo dostali lepszą pracę. Oboje byli mugolami i może dlatego od początku czułam się z Eve tak bezpiecznie – miałam pewność, że nie nazwie mnie szlamą i nie będzie wygłaszać złośliwych uwag o moim pochodzeniu.  
W głównym budynku szkockiego oddziału Instytutu znajdowały się biura i internat dla pracowników. Dworek był piętrowy, więc pomieszczenia na parterze zaadaptowano na gabinety dla naukowców, a na piętrze urządzono przestrzeń mieszkalną. Eve i ja dostałyśmy wygodny pokój na końcu korytarza, a naprzeciwko zamieszkały dziewczyny z Durmstrangu. Zaraz obok znajdowało się lokum naszej opiekunki, pani Cho Allen, i jej męża. Pan Allen był mugolskim pisarzem i twierdził, że najlepiej mu się tworzy w tym otoczeniu, a poza tym jest ciekaw, nad czym pracuje jego żona. Mugole nie widzą dementorów, więc właściwie nie wiadomo, co sobie na ich temat wyobrażał.  
Dalej swoje pokoje miały siostry Wagner, stare panny z Niemiec. To one zajmowały się projektowaniem większości naszych eksperymentów. Wiedziały o dementorach chyba wszystko, co zostało kiedykolwiek napisane – a same dodały do tego kilka grubych tomów. Na drugim końcu korytarza mieszkał kierownik oddziału szkockiego, stary profesor Richard Waters, ze swoją żoną. Pani Waters była od niego o kilkanaście lat młodsza i pracowała jako jego asystentka. Miała chyba czterdzieści kilka lat, ale nigdy nie byłam zbyt dobra w ocenianiu wieku, więc równie dobrze mogła mieć i pięćdziesiąt parę. W szkockim oddziale pracowało jeszcze paru naukowców – Zachariasz Smith, Penelopa Clearwater, Marcus Belby, Georges Chevallier i Gabrielle Delacour, ale nie miałyśmy okazji ich lepiej poznać, bo czas wolny wszyscy spędzali w swoich pokojach, a my nie odważyłybyśmy się pukać do drzwi naszych starszych kolegów.  
Obok dworku znajdowały się stare budynki gospodarskie, połączone w jeden duży pawilon. Tam trzymano dementory. Nasz oddział miał ich dwadzieścia i były to ostatnie legalne sztuki na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Przez większość czasu trzymano je w specjalnym pomieszczeniu, którego ściany zostały wyłożone zaczarowanym ołowiem – w ten sposób dementory nie mogły oddziaływać na świat zewnętrzny. Oczywiście w takim odcięciu bardzo szybko umarłyby z głodu, więc od czasu do czasu pozwalaliśmy im wchłonąć trochę ludzkich emocji. Na tym właśnie polegały eksperymenty zaprojektowane przez siostry Wagner.  
W pawilonie stworzono kilka mniejszych pokojów, podzielonych na pół płytą gipsową. Po jednej stronie zamykało się dementora, a do drugiej części wpuszczało się ochotników, którzy – w zależności od założeń konkretnego eksperymentu – mieli siedzieć bez ruchu na fotelu i wpatrywać się w ścianę, oglądać jakiś obraz, ułożyć się na leżance i myśleć o czymś przyjemnym lub smutnym... i tak dalej. Na koniec uczestnicy mieli opisać swoje wrażenia. Pracownicy Instytutu przez cały czas obserwowali zarówno dementora, jak i człowieka. Tworzyli potem szczegółowe notatki, które być może pewnego dnia przybliżą świat do zrozumienia dementorów.  
Uczestnikami eksperymentów byli głównie mieszkańcy okolicznych miejscowości. O ile zdążyłam się zorientować, w okolicy dominowało rolnictwo, i to niezbyt dochodowe, więc niewielu gardziło możliwością dorobienia pewnej sumy co jakiś czas, nawet jeśli potem przez parę dni bolała głowa. Podobno płaciliśmy całkiem nieźle i jeśli ktoś byłby wystarczająco zdesperowany i mało wybredny, mógłby się z tego utrzymać.  
Mugoli informowaliśmy, że prowadzimy badania psychologiczne nad wpływem otoczenia na ludzkie samopoczucie. Zwykle byli usatysfakcjonowani takim wyjaśnieniem i nie zadawali dalszych pytań. Władze terytorialne uważały, że Instytut sprzyja rozwojowi regionu, więc informacja, jak zostać ochotnikiem, wisiała na każdej tablicy ogłoszeń w promieniu kilku mil.  
Czasem, bardzo rzadko, zgłaszali się do nas czarodzieje, zwłaszcza tacy, którzy nigdy w życiu nie spotkali dementora i chcieliby zobaczyć, jak to jest. Przychodzili też kandydaci na aurorów, żeby sprawdzić, czy są w stanie stawić czoła temu najbardziej przerażającemu z magicznych stworzeń.  
Czarodzieje, którzy byli tu po raz pierwszy, dziwili się, że personel jest w tak dobrej kondycji psychicznej. Najwyraźniej według nich pracownicy Instytutu powinni być zdesperowani i szaleni jak dawni więźniowie Azkabanu. Dopiero potem dowiadywali się o zaczarowanym ołowiu i amuletach, które chronią każdego z nas. To był genialny wynalazek profesora Watersa – kiedy miało się przy sobie amulet, dementor w ogóle nie wyczuwał, że ktoś jest w pobliżu, i nie mógł odbierać mu radości ani pozytywnych wspomnień.  
W rezultacie wszystko było zupełnie bezpieczne. Można by wręcz powiedzieć – nudne. A na pewno monotonne. Pracowaliśmy od rana do wieczora od poniedziałku do piątku. W sobotę przed południem robiliśmy podsumowania i uzupełnialiśmy ewentualne braki. Potem można było użyć świstoklika do najbliższej miejscowości i pójść do pubu albo do małego kina w domu kultury. Zazwyczaj grali tam komedie romantyczne albo filmy dla dzieci. W nasz pierwszy weekend trafiłyśmy na maraton starych odcinków „Doctora Who”. Okazało się, że to ulubiony serial zarówno Eve, jak i mój, więc byłyśmy zachwycone. Przesiedziałyśmy w kinie kilka godzin, z wypiekami na twarzy oglądając, jak główny bohater ratuje świat przed coraz to nowymi zagrożeniami.  
Niestety, takie okazje zdarzały się rzadko, więc sobotnie wieczory spędzałyśmy w lokalnym pubie. Żadna z nas nie przepadała za alkoholem, ale innej rozrywki nie było. W każdą sobotę mogłyśmy więc obserwować, jak Marcus Belby metodycznie upija się z Zachariaszem Smithem. Może mieli jakieś zmartwienia, a może obecność dementorów i odcięcie od świata jednak wpędzały ich w depresję. Gabrielle Delacour i Georges Chevallier zwykle zamawiali butelkę wina, siadali w jakimś kąciku i szeptali do siebie po francusku. Nie wyglądali na zakochanych, ale widocznie mieli jakieś swoje tajemnice. Natomiast Penelopa Clearwater zajmowała swoje stałe miejsce przy barze. Zamawiała najróżniejsze drinki i opowiadała barmanowi o tym, jaka dobra była z niej uczennica. Jakimś cudem udało jej się za każdym razem ukryć fakt, że chodziła do magicznej szkoły. My siadałyśmy przy dwuosobowym stoliku, sączyłyśmy słodką owocową nalewkę i przyglądałyśmy się temu całemu towarzystwu.  
Siostry Wagner nigdy nie chodziły do pubu. W ogóle kładły się spać zaraz po kolacji i wstawały wczesnym rankiem, więc czasem w niedzielę rano spotykały jakichś niedobitków wracających z sobotniej wizyty w pubie. Allenowie natomiast w każdy weekend gdzieś wyjeżdżali – w większości przypadków świstoklikiem do Londynu. Państwo Waters natomiast chyba w ogóle nie opuszczali Instytutu.

Było właśnie sobotnie popołudnie, siedziałam w pubie z Eve, piłam colę i zerkałam bez zainteresowania na jakiś mecz, którym entuzjazmowali się miejscowi.  
\- Cześć, Lis. Cześć, Eve.  
Głos zabrzmiał znajomo. Odwróciłam się z uśmiechem i zostałam porażona błyskiem flesza.  
\- Dennis, na miłość boską... – jęknęła Eve. – Nie mógłbyś najpierw uprzedzać, a nie od razu strzelać ludziom po oczach? Najlepiej pisemnie, z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. – Dennis wyszczerzył się i zaczął wyczyniać swoje czary-mary ze zdjęciem, które wysunęło się z aparatu. – Jak się macie, dziewczyny? Nie umarłyście jeszcze z nudów?  
Obie zgodnie przewróciłyśmy oczami.  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia – odparła Eve.  
\- A właśnie że mam. Od początku wysłuchuję, że wszyscy się najpierw strasznie emocjonują pracą z dementorami, a po tygodniu nagle się okazuje, że to najnudniejsza praca na świecie.  
\- Bez przesady – zaprotestowałam, ale uciszył mnie gestem.  
\- Przyprowadziłem wam kogoś. Może rozjaśni waszą jałową egzystencję. – Machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku i do pubu weszła śliczna dziewczyna. Miała blond włosy i jasną sukienkę. Wyglądała wprost olśniewająco pięknie. Nawet kilku zapalonych fanów futbolu odwróciło głowy i zapatrzyło się na nią z zachwytem. Musiałyśmy mieć bardzo głupie miny, bo Dennis zachichotał i oznajmił: – A nie mówiłem? Chodź, Karen, usiądziemy.  
Ślicznotka i Dennis przystawili sobie krzesła i usiedli przy naszym stoliku.  
\- To jest Karen Wright, dziennikarka. Znam ją jeszcze ze szkoły. Może ją kojarzycie, jakiś czas temu napisała wywiad rzekę z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Tylko dzięki niej stary Lucek odzyskał dawną pozycję w ministerstwie. Teraz Karen robi reportaż dla „Proroka” na temat Instytutu. Zbiera informacje w okolicy, pyta o opinie mugoli... Zresztą może sama wam o tym powie.  
Przeniosłyśmy wzrok na śliczną blondynkę, która uśmiechnęła się do nas promiennie.  
\- Dennis już prawie wszystko powiedział. Pomyślałam, że z wami porozmawiam, bo słyszałam, że paru dziennikarzy zniknęło w tych okolicach w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Dlatego chciałabym mieć kogoś znajomego w Instytucie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Oczywiście nie twierdzę, że te zniknięcia mają jakiś związek z wami, ale niczego nie można wykluczyć... W każdym razie nie zdziwcie się, jeśli w przyszłym tygodniu pojawię się u was incognito jako mugolka, która chce wziąć udział w eksperymencie. A gdybym jednak zniknęła, to dajcie znać odpowiednim służbom, gdzie, kiedy i z kim mnie widziałyście.  
\- Jasne, nie będziemy przecież niczego ukrywać – odparła Eve.  
Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że się zgadzam.  
\- Świetnie. W takim razie dziękuję za pomoc. Mam już parę tropów i jeśli się sprawdzą, to będzie naprawdę dobry artykuł.  
Karen Wright i Dennis wyszli razem.  
\- Dawno go znasz? – zapytałam. W pierwszej chwili znajomość Eve z Dennisem mnie nie zdziwiła – w końcu obydwoje byli Gryfonami. Potem jednak uświadomiłam sobie, że był przecież kilka lat starszy i jeśli ja nie mogłam go znać ze szkoły, to Eve też.  
\- Dennisa? – Eve była zaskoczona moim pytaniem. – Hm… znam go od… chyba od zawsze. Wiesz, nasi rodzice się przyjaźnią, od kiedy pamiętam. Colin, Dennis i Jenny zawsze byli dla mnie i dla Ewana jak starsi kuzyni. Colina niezbyt dobrze pamiętam, zresztą byłam jeszcze mała, jak zginął. Jenny była zawsze strasznie zabiegana i we wszystko się angażowała, zresztą chyba pamiętasz ją ze szkoły. No i jakoś tak wyszło, że najwięcej czasu spędzaliśmy z Dennisem.  
Zamyśliła się na chwilę.  
\- Wiesz, jak tak teraz o tym mówiłam, to przypomniało mi się, że już chyba kiedyś spotkałam tę Karen Wright. Kiedyś w wakacje, zanim jeszcze poszłam do Hogwartu, moi rodzice wybierali się do teatru i poprosili Dennisa, żeby nas popilnował. Pamiętam, że przyszedł wtedy ze swoją dziewczyną, i wydaje mi się, że to była ona.  
\- Myślisz, że oni cały czas...? – spytałam.  
\- Są razem? Nie... Podobno ta Wright jest kochanką Lucjusza Malfoya, od kiedy robiła z nim ten wielki wywiad. Pisali o tym we wszystkich plotkarskich gazetach – ona poprawiła jego wizerunek, a on dzięki odzyskanej pozycji dba o to, by jej kariera w „Proroku” się rozwijała. Podobno ten związek przynosi korzyści obu stronom.  
\- No ale przecież on musi być już strasznie stary! Ma przecież syna, który jest od nas o jakieś dziesięć lat starszy! I chyba nawet ma wnuka! A ona ile ma lat? Dwadzieścia pięć? I jeszcze do tego jest taka śliczna!  
\- A może ona naprawdę go kocha? – powiedziała w zamyśleniu Eve. – Zresztą to mogą być tylko złośliwe plotki. Wiesz, jakie bzdury czasem wypisują.  
Zgodziłam się ze smutkiem. Mimo wszystko było w tej sytuacji coś wyjątkowo przygnębiającego.

W poniedziałek zobaczyłyśmy Karen Wright wśród ochotników do eksperymentu. Zgodnie z umową nie dałyśmy po sobie poznać, że ją już kiedykolwiek wcześniej spotkałyśmy. Zapisałyśmy personalia, które podała, po czym poinstruowałyśmy ją oraz innych ochotników, jak będzie przebiegać doświadczenie.  
Wszystko odbyło się standardowo, ochotnicy wypełnili swoje zadania, zostali poczęstowani czekoladą, dostali wynagrodzenie i opuścili Instytut. Właściwie byłam nawet trochę rozczarowana, że wizyta Karen Wright nie przebiegła z większymi fajerwerkami. Myślałam, że to koniec tej historii, ale się myliłam. Wieczorem, kiedy wracałam z łazienki, usłyszałam, że pani Waters rozmawia z kimś na korytarzu. Reporterka stała do mnie tyłem, więc domyśliłam się, że to ona tylko na podstawie fryzury. Pani Waters wyglądała na dość wzburzoną. Gestem wskazała Karen schody i obie ruszyły na dół.  
Uznałam, że Karen Wright postanowiła się ujawnić i poprosić o oficjalną wypowiedź dyrektora tego oddziału, więc spokojnie wróciłam do pokoju, poczytałam przez chwilę jakiś mugolski kryminał, ale ponieważ Eve była zmęczona, szybko zgasiłam światło i poszłam spać.

W piątek całą Wielką Brytanię obiegła wieść, że Karen Wright zaginęła. Eve była tym równie zdziwiona jak ja. Zastanawiałyśmy się nad tym przez całą przedpołudniową turę badań. Przed obiadem zostałyśmy w pawilonie, bo była nasza kolej, żeby posprzątać. Wymiatałyśmy z kątów różne zgubione drobiazgi i rozmawiałyśmy o zaginionej reporterce. Nagle na środku podłogi jednego z pomieszczeń zamigotała kolorowa szklana kulka. Schyliłam się i podniosłam ją. W środku majaczyły jakieś kształty.  
\- Co to? – spytała Eve.  
Nagle cały świat odpłynął.  
Siedziała przede mną Karen Wright.  
\- To jest nagranie dotyczące sprawy zaginięć w okolicach szkockiego oddziału Instytutu Croucha. Nasze społeczeństwo nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jaka to poważna kwestia. Pojeździłam po okolicy i dowiedziałam się, że mugole stąd znikają od czasu, kiedy otwarto tu szkocki oddział Instytutu. Wydaje mi się, że zniknięcia czarodziejów, o których wiemy, to tylko czubek góry lodowej. Podejrzewam, że ktoś tu robi coś bardzo niedobrego, przez co giną ludzie, a tych kilku czarodziejów było po prostu bardziej dociekliwych i dlatego zginęło. Ktoś próbuje zacierać ślady. Zamierzam tu nagrać moją wizytę w szkockim oddziale Instytutu. Zabezpieczę to nagranie zaklęciem rozpoznającym głos, więc tylko wybrane osoby będą w stanie je zauważyć. Dla pozostałych ta kulka będzie niewidoczna. Ta kulka będzie zapisywać obraz, który widzę, i dźwięki, które słyszę.  
Coś kliknęło. Teraz nie widziałam już twarzy Karen, tylko jakąś drogę w lesie. Zza drzew wyłonił się główny budynek naszego oddziału. Najwyraźniej właśnie patrzyłam na to, co widziała Karen, kiedy szła tu w poniedziałek, by wziąć udział w badaniu.  
\- O nie, jeśli zamierza nam puścić kilka godzin eksperymentu, to ja dziękuję – jęknęła Eve tuż obok mojego ucha. Musiała podejść bliżej, kiedy wpatrywałam się w kulkę.  
\- Rzeczywiście, to może potrwać. A nie wiem, czy to się da przewinąć. To może obejrzymy to w wolnym czasie po kolacji? – zaproponowałam.  
\- Świetny pomysł – odparła. Ale zaraz zawahała się. – A jeśli tu jest coś na temat jej zniknięcia?  
Dopiero teraz poczułam niepokój. Rzeczywiście. Nagranie z kulki tak mnie zaskoczyło, że nawet nie zdążyłam się zastanowić, co ono oznacza.  
\- Myślisz, że mogła zostawić to dla nas? – spytałam.  
\- To możliwe. W gazecie pisali, że ostatni raz widziano ją w poniedziałek. Jeśli rzeczywiście wtedy była tu ostatni raz, do tej pory ktoś by przecież zauważył tę kulkę podczas sprzątania.  
\- No to dlaczego dopiero my ją znalazłyśmy? – zdziwiłam się.  
\- Sama mówiła, że kulka reaguje na głos wybranych osób. To znaczy, że nas wybrała. Ale dlaczego? – Eve zmarszczyła czoło.  
Zastanawiałyśmy się chwilę w ciszy, aż wreszcie mnie olśniło.  
\- Dennis! Ona przecież ufała Dennisowi, więc pewnie stwierdziła, że nam, jako jego znajomym, też może zaufać. W każdym razie bardziej niż przypadkowym nieznajomym.  
\- Ach! To dlatego Dennis ją przyprowadził w sobotę! Potrzebowała próbek naszych głosów! Bo przychodzenie do nas tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć „cześć, jestem dziennikarką i będę robić incognito reportaż o waszym instytucie, więc nie zdradźcie, że mnie znacie”, byłoby zupełnie bez sensu.  
Popatrzyłam na Eve z niepokojem.  
\- Ale jeśli to teraz znajdujemy, to znaczy, że stało się coś złego, prawda? Nie upuściłaby tego nagrania przypadkiem. A jeśliby je zgubiła, to przecież by po nie wróciła. No i przecież zaginęła.  
Eve przez chwilę rozważała tę kwestię.  
\- Myślę, że lepiej najpierw zobaczyć, co tam jest. Po pierwsze, gdyby tam było tylko nagranie paru godzin eksperymentów, tylko bez sensu zawracałybyśmy aurorom głowę. Po drugie, nasze eksperymenty są chronione prawem patentowym, więc mieliby prawo wywalić nas stąd z hukiem i jeszcze zażądać odszkodowania, gdybyśmy zdradziły nagranie osobom trzecim.  
\- Ale tu przecież może chodzić o jej życie! – Zdenerwowałam się.  
\- Dlatego teraz pójdziesz do naszego pokoju i obejrzysz całe nagranie, a ja powiem pani Allen, że źle się czujesz i resztę popołudnia spędzisz w łóżku. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się ją przekonać, że na swoim łożu boleści potrzebujesz kogoś, kto potrzyma cię za rączkę, i że tym kimś muszę być ja. No to ja tu już skończę, a ty leć do pokoju. Tylko postaraj się wyglądać, jakby ci było słabo.  
Kiwnęłam głową i ruszyłam do pokoju. Kiedy mijałam na schodach pannę Clearwater, nawet nie musiałam udawać, że źle się czuję – moja wyobraźnia zdążyła mi już podpowiedzieć dziesiątki scenariuszy, które mogły się przydarzyć biednej Karen Wright, i każdy z nich nieodmiennie kończył się czymś makabrycznym. Ciocia Lavender miała rację, że nie powinnam oglądać tych wszystkich horrorów – teraz z łatwością mogłam wyobrazić sobie całą armię psychopatów uzbrojonych w różne rodzaje broni, o strasznych potworach z bagien nie wspominając.  
Odetchnęłam głęboko, żeby się uspokoić. Usiadłam na swoim łóżku, wyjęłam kulkę z kieszeni i zajrzałam do środka. Nie wiem, czy szkło zareagowało na mój dotyk, czy wyczuło mój wzrok, ale nagranie ożyło.  
W środku kuli zaczął się eksperyment. Słyszałam przez chwilę jakiś głos i uświadomiłam sobie, że to przecież ja instruowałam część uczestników, co mają robić. A więc tak brzmi mój głos... Ciekawe. Na szczęście kulka chyba sama wiedziała, które fragmenty są interesujące – a może została tak zaczarowana. W każdym razie nagranie z eksperymentu odtworzyło się w przyśpieszonym tempie i po kwadransie zobaczyłam, jak ochotnicy wychodzą z pawilonu. Ale Karen nie poszła z nimi do wyjścia. Odłączyła się od grupy i weszła do łazienki. W lustrze mignęło mi jej odbicie, potem weszła do kabiny. Usiadła i wyjęła z torebki kulkę, którą teraz trzymałam w ręku. Pogładziła ją i chyba wymamrotała jakieś zaklęcie, bo szkło rozjarzyło się na chwilę. Może wtedy przyspieszyła nagranie z eksperymentu. Potem schowała kulkę do kieszeni, a z torebki wyjęła jakąś srebrną tkaninę i chyba narzuciła na siebie. Kiedy wyszła z kabiny, nie zauważyłam jej odbicia z lustrze, więc to musiała być peleryna niewidka.  
Po wyjściu z łazienki Karen zaczęła przeszukiwać główny budynek Instytutu. Przeszła się po parterze i pozaglądała do biur, ale chyba nic specjalnie jej tam nie zainteresowało, bo w żadnym się nie zatrzymała. Jej ciekawość wzbudziły natomiast drzwi do piwnicy, które od zawsze stały zamknięte. Pani Allen powiedziała nam pierwszego dnia, że pomieszczeń w podziemiach się nie używa, stoją tam tylko jakieś starocie, które pozostały po ostatnich mugolskich właścicielach dworku. Karen najwyraźniej uważała, że jest tam coś godnego uwagi. Rozejrzała się na boki, po czym podeszła do drzwi, wyciągnęła różdżkę i wymamrotała zaklęcie. Zamek kliknął, więc nacisnęła klamkę i wsunęła się do środka.  
Było ciemno. Piwnica nie miała widocznie żadnych okien, nawet takich malutkich świetlików tuż nad poziomem gruntu. Karen odczekała chwilę w ciemności, może nasłuchiwała, czy nikt się nie czai w ciemności. Potem szepnęła „Lumos” i czubek jej różdżki rozjarzył się delikatną poświatą.  
Stała na szczycie kamiennych schodów. Ostrożnie zeszła na dół. Schody wychodziły na długi, ciemny korytarz. W ścianach z obu stron ciągnęły się rzędy starych, drewnianych drzwi. W ogóle piwnica wyglądała, jakby wybudowano ją sto lat temu i od tamtej pory nic nie zmieniano. Wyobraziłam sobie, jak musiało być tam zimno i wilgotno, i wzdrygnęłam się.  
Karen popchnęła pierwsze drzwi. Ustąpiły bezgłośnie.  
\- Ktoś dba o to, by drzwi nie skrzypiały – powiedziała cicho Karen.  
Weszła do środka i podniosła różdżkę. W piwnicy, na prowizorycznej leżance leżał człowiek. Otaczała go kolorowa aura zaklęć medycznych. Z wrażenia aż upuściłam kulkę i nagranie się zatrzymało.  
Człowiek? U nas, w piwnicy? Ale skąd? I jeśli jest chory, dlaczego nie leży w szpitalu?  
Podniosłam znów kulkę i spojrzałam jeszcze raz.  
Karen chyba też była zaskoczona, bo zatrzymała się na chwilę z uniesioną różdżką. Potem zbliżyła się do leżącego mężczyzny i oświetliła mu twarz. Leżał na plecach z otwartymi oczami, w których nie było życia. A mimo to przecież oddychał! Czyżby...  
\- To jeden z mugoli, który zaginął w tej okolicy – odezwała się Karen. Jej głos drżał. – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że został pocałowany przez dementora.  
Nigdy nie widziałam ofiary pocałunku dementora. To wyglądało gorzej, niż sobie wyobrażałam na podstawie opisów w podręczniku.  
Karen zostawiła biednego mężczyznę i zaczęła zaglądać do kolejnych pomieszczeń. Niektóre były puste, ale znalazła jeszcze osiem osób, które rozpoznała jako zaginione. W ostatnim z pomieszczeń leżał mężczyzna. Karen oświetliła jego twarz i krzyknęła cicho. Obraz poruszył się nagle, chyba podbiegła do leżanki. Położyła dłoń na policzku młodego mężczyzny i jęknęła:  
\- Michael... Co oni ci zrobili... – zaszlochała.  
Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie i zauważyłam, że był bardzo podobny do Karen. Podejrzewam, że mógł być jej bratem.  
Karen po chwili opanowała się i rzeczowo przeszukała kieszenie Michaela. W jednej z nich znalazła jakiś kartonik. Zbliżyła do niego różdżkę. To było zdjęcie z magicznego polaroida. Wyglądało, jakby zostało zrobione w którejś z tutejszych piwnic. Przedstawiało jakąś dziewczynę, która leżała z szeroko otwartymi oczami na leżance, otoczona aurą zaklęć medycznych. W prawym dolnym rogu widniała data – początek października ubiegłego roku.  
\- Victoria Wilson – powiedziała Karen. W jej głosie dało się usłyszeć zdumienie. – Rok temu. Ale skąd masz to zdjęcie? Przecież zacząłeś się interesować tą sprawą dopiero w czerwcu... Znalazłeś je przy kimś innym, tak jak ja teraz przy tobie? Gdybyś mi mógł powiedzieć, co się stało...  
Pogładziła pieszczotliwie jego twarz.  
\- Obiecuję ci, że cię stąd zabiorę. Poczekaj jeszcze trochę, wrócę do redakcji i już jutro ukaże się ten reportaż. Pożałują tego...  
Wstała i szybkim krokiem wyszła z piwnicy. Była wyraźnie wytrącona z równowagi. Spodziewałam się, że teraz wyjdzie z Instytutu, ale ona weszła po schodach na pierwsze piętro i skierowała się do pokoju profesora Watersa. Niestety, nie dowiedziałam się, po co tam szła, bo nagle wpadła na panią Waters. Karen nie widziała, skąd znienacka pojawiła się tam żona naszego dyrektora, więc ja też się tego nie dowiedziałam. Przy zderzeniu peleryna niewidka musiała się zsunąć, bo po chwili zauważyłam ją w ręku pani Waters. Zapewne ściągnęła ją z intruza, żeby sprawdzić, z kim ma do czynienia.  
\- Kim pani jest i jakim prawem przebywa pani na terenie ośrodka badawczego?!  
\- Jestem reporterką i zamierzam ujawnić prawdę o tym, co robicie w tym ośrodku – odparła Karen. W jej głosie słychać było zimną furię.  
\- Doprawdy? – spytała pani Waters i zmierzyła swoją rozmówczynię wzrokiem wściekłego bazyliszka.  
\- Tak! Wiem, że porywacie mugoli z okolicznych miejscowości i pozwalacie dementorom wysysać im dusze! Nie wiem, czemu to robicie, ale to jest złe. A każdego czarodzieja, który to odkrył i chciał zaprotestować...  
\- Chwileczkę. – Na twarzy pani Waters pojawił się niepokój. – O czym pani mówi?  
\- Byłam w piwnicy i...  
\- W piwnicy? Tam od lat nikt nie zaglądał. Naprawdę coś tam się dzieje? Proszę pójść ze mną do mojego biura, opowie mi pani wszystko.  
Karen wyraźnie się zawahała, ale po chwili poszła z panią Waters. Zeszły na parter, do gabinetu dyrektora. Mimo późnej pory profesor siedział przy biurku nad jakimiś papierami. Podniósł wzrok, gdy usłyszał skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi.  
\- Mój drogi, ta pani to dziennikarka, twierdzi, że była w piwnicy – poinformowała zwięźle pani Waters.  
\- Proszę usiąść, szanowna pani...  
\- Karen Wright, panie profesorze – odparła, siadając po drugiej stronie biurka.  
\- Więc twierdzi pani, że była w piwnicy i widziała tam ludzi po pocałunku dementora. Kilku mugoli, porwanych w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy z okolicznych miejscowości, i hm, niech się przyjrzę, pani brata?  
Karen milczała. Chyba była w nie mniejszym szoku niż ja. Profesor wiedział o ofiarach pocałunku dementora! Profesor! Ale czy to oznaczało, że on...?  
Karen spróbowała zerwać się na równe nogi, tak przynajmniej zinterpretowałam to, że obraz nagle podskoczył.  
\- Imperio. Siedź – syknęła pani Waters gdzieś zza pleców Karen.  
\- Chciała się pani przecież dowiedzieć, co się tu dzieje, prawda? No to proszę z nami posiedzieć, wszystko opowiem. Zaspokoję pani ciekawość, nawet – jak sądzę – z naddatkiem. Jak pani zapewne wie – ciągnął profesor Waters – od wielu lat zajmuję się dementorami. Zbadałem już prawie każdy aspekt ich funkcjonowania, ale nie miałem nigdy wcześniej okazji badać działania pocałunku dementora. Nie mogłem go obserwować, mierzyć przepływu cząstek magicznych. Nie mogłem badać też jego następstw, bo czarodzieje bardzo szybko umierają. Barty Crouch Jr. to wyjątek, który potwierdza regułę. Zresztą jego też trzymają na zamkniętym oddziale św. Munga i nie pozwolili mi nawet go zobaczyć. A mógłby być takim fascynującym obiektem...  
Nie poznawałam profesora Watersa. W naszej obecności sprawiał zawsze wrażenie zmęczonego życiem staruszka, a teraz wręcz kipiał pasją badawczą. To było trochę przerażające.  
\- Wie pani, że mugole po pocałunku dementora żyją dłużej niż czarodzieje? Dlatego są o wiele lepszymi obiektami badań. Poza tym magiczne służby nigdy nie interesują się mugolami, więc o wiele łatwiej jest znaleźć jakichś ochotników. Nie wierzy mi pani, że jacyś ochotnicy się znaleźli? My naprawdę nieźle płacimy, Instytut ma hojnych sponsorów. A że potem rodziny zgłosiły zaginięcie, to już nie nasza sprawa. Zresztą niektóre rodziny same chciały nam sprzedawać swoich starych i chorych krewnych, czasem ci starzy i chorzy sami się ofiarowali... Postęp nauki ma swoją cenę, panno Wright. Nic nie osiągniemy, jeśli nie będziemy ryzykować.  
\- Ale ryzykować cudze życie – wykrztusiła z trudem Karen. Chyba próbowała przełamać zaklęcie Imperiusa.  
\- O tak. Ryzykowanie mojego życia nie przyniosłoby nauce pożytku, bo z mojej śmierci nikt by nie wyciągnął właściwych wniosków.  
\- Tak, Richardzie, ty jesteś zbyt istotny – odezwał się głos pani Waters gdzieś zza pleców Karen.  
\- Ale pracujemy tu nie tylko nad samym pocałunkiem, ale też nad jego skutkami. Niektórzy twierdzą, że duszę odebraną przez dementora można odzyskać. I nad tym właśnie pracuję, od kiedy zostałem tu dyrektorem.  
\- To niemożliwe – jęknęła ze zgrozą Karen.  
\- Na razie nam się to jeszcze nie udało, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Dotarliśmy do przekazów mówiących, że dementora trzeba zabić, póki jego ofiara żyje – wtedy dusza wróci do ciała. Najbardziej frapującym zagadnieniem jest tu sposób zabicia dementora, ponieważ my znamy tylko jedną metodę – zagłodzenie go na śmierć. A jak być może pani wie, dementor może żywić się duszą, póki jej właściciel żyje. Błędne koło. Musi istnieć jakiś inny sposób, który tylko czeka na odkrycie. I może pani być pewna, że ja go odkryję. Jeśli będzie pani miała bardzo dużo szczęścia, może dożyje pani tego momentu.  
\- Co pan ze mną zrobi? – wykrztusiła z trudem.  
Profesor uśmiechnął się tak, że aż przeszły mnie ciarki.  
\- Zostanie pani moją kolejną ochotniczką. Cornelio, pokaż pani nasz pawilon z dementorami. Ja tu jeszcze mam trochę pracy. – Opuścił głowę i znów pogrążył się w papierach.  
Karen wstała i poszła przed siebie. Słyszałam za nią kroki pani Waters. Weszły do pawilonu.  
\- A co robicie z ciałami? – wymamrotała przez zęby Karen.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie skończysz, słoneczko? Transmutujemy je w żywe zwierzęta – króliki, wiewiórki – i wypuszczamy do lasu. Czyż to nie humanitarne?  
\- Niehumanitarne – odparła Karen.  
\- A teraz wejdziesz grzecznie do tego pokoju i będziesz tu stała, aż przyprowadzę dementora.  
Za panią Waters zamknęły się drzwi. Karen była w jednym z pomieszczeń, w którym przeprowadzaliśmy eksperymenty. Tam właśnie znalazłyśmy tę kulkę...  
W tym momencie rozległ się stuk i coś potoczyło się po podłodze. Może pani Waters straciła koncentrację, gdy oddaliła się od Karen. W każdym razie dziewczynie udało się upuścić kulkę, ale wciąż stała na baczność na środku pokoju. Obraz nagle się lekko zamazał i zrozumiałam, że Karen zaczęła płakać. Najchętniej przerwałabym to teraz albo chociaż zamknęła oczy, ale przecież musiałam wiedzieć, co się stało.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i pokazał się w nich dementor. Karen patrzyła mu w twarz, gdy zdejmował kaptur i zbliżał się do niej, wyciągając ręce... Przez chwilę widziała z bliska jego twarz, a potem widok się zmienił, jakby ktoś upuścił kamerę. Z przerażeniem uświadomiłam sobie, że po pocałunku dementora zaklęcie wciąż rejestrowało to, na co Karen patrzyła.  
Pani Waters wyprowadziła dementora. Po chwili wróciła i machnęła różdżką. Perspektywa ponownie się zmieniła. To musiało być jakieś zaklęcie specjalnie do przenoszenia nieprzytomnych w pozycji pionowej. Może mobilicorpus?  
Niezauważona przez nikogo, pani Waters przeniosła ciało Karen do piwnicy i umieściła na leżance w jednym z pustych pomieszczeń.  
\- Nie można powstrzymywać postępu nauki, słoneczko – powiedziała i, sądząc z odgłosu, pocałowała Karen w czoło. Potem zapadła ciemność.

Wypuściłam kulkę z ręki. Potoczyła się po łóżku i wpadła gdzieś pod poduszkę. A więc to się przydarzyło Karen Wright. Wzdrygnęłam się. To było zbyt przerażające. Po prostu nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Państwo Waters trzymaliby w piwnicy niewinne ofiary pocałunku dementora? Tacy mili ludzie...  
Wciąż jeszcze nie otrząsnęłam się z szoku, gdy do pokoju weszła Eve, a razem z nią pani Waters. Spojrzałam na nie ze zdumieniem.  
\- Panno Jones, panna Bauman mówiła, że źle się pani czuje i nie może być na kolacji. Zaniepokoiłam się i zaprosiłam pannę Bauman na herbatkę, by opowiedziała mi trochę więcej, to może będę mogła pomóc. – Jej głos ociekał słodyczą, a ja już wiedziałam, że ona wszystkiego się domyśliła. Ale jak? Przecież Eve nic by jej nie powiedziała. – Oczywiście poczęstowałam pannę Bauman herbatą dodatkowym składnikiem, który stosuję, gdy podejrzewam, że ktoś nie mówi mi całej prawdy. I czego się dowiedziałam? Że znalazłyście jakiś podejrzany magiczny artefakt i ignorując regulamin, postanowiłyście zataić ten fakt!  
\- Użycie veritaserum jest sprzeczne z regulaminem! – warknęła Eve. Była wściekła, że dała się tak podejść z tą herbatką. Na szczęście nie miała pojęcia, co widziałam w tej kulce.  
\- To była tylko zabawka. Ktoś musiał ją zgubić – powiedziałam. Może pani Waters uwierzy, że w ogóle nie wiedziałyśmy o właściwościach magicznych znalezionego przedmiotu.  
\- Panno Bauman?  
\- To była zaczarowana kula z nagraniem tego, co widziała ta dziennikarka, która zaginęła – odparła Eve, po czym z przerażeniem zatkała sobie usta dłońmi. Najwyraźniej nie panowała nad tym, co mówi.  
\- Co się stało z tą kulą? Panno Bauman?  
\- Lis wzięła ją ze sobą do pokoju i miała obejrzeć. – Głos Eve mimo jej natężonych wysiłków przedostawał się przez zaciśnięte dłonie.  
\- Zrobiła to pani, panno Jones? – Pani Waters popatrzyła na mnie wzrokiem podejrzliwej harpii. Nie miała pojęcia, ile wiem. Eve też nie. Trzeba było to wykorzystać.  
\- To... to było tylko bardzo długie nagranie eksperymentu. Ta dziennikarka siedziała w pokoju i wykonywała nasze polecenia. To było raczej nudne. Chyba dlatego Eve zostawiła mnie z tą kulką. Gdyby uważała, że to będzie ciekawe, obejrzałaby wszystko sama.  
Na twarzy Eve odbiło się zdumienie, ale na szczęście nic nie powiedziała.  
\- No dobrze... A czy mogę obejrzeć tę kulkę?  
Wyglądało na to, że pani Waters mi wierzy.  
Rozejrzałam się. Kulka leżała pod poduszką. Ale przecież nie mogłam jej pokazać, bo zaraz by się wydało, co naprawdę widziałam. Zrobiłam zaniepokojoną minę i nawet nie musiałam bardzo udawać.  
\- Oj, chyba ją wypuściłam, kiedy pani tak nagle weszła z Eve. Rozumie pani, przestraszyłam się. Musiała gdzieś upaść i potoczyć się pod stół...  
Za plecami mocniej wepchnęłam kulkę pod poduszkę i zeszłam z łóżka.  
\- Może jest pod szafką... – Pochyliłam się i zaczęłam zaglądać pod różne meble. Eve poszła w moje ślady.  
Najłatwiej byłoby przekonać panią Waters, że kulka się zgubiła. To dałoby nam wolną rękę i mogłybyśmy użyć kominka w hallu, żeby wezwać aurorów. Ale jak to zrobić...?  
\- Panno Jones. – Głos pani Waters był ostry i poczułam, że jednak nie ma szans, by mi zaufała. – Czemu cały czas zerka pani na swoją poduszkę? Panno Bauman, proszę sprawdzić, czy coś tam jest.  
Eve spojrzała na mnie przepraszająco i podniosła moją poduszkę. Mała kulka zalśniła w świetle lampy.  
\- Tam nic nie ma – powiedziałam, zanim Eve zdążyła się odezwać.  
\- Dość tych kłamstw! – Wybuch wściekłości pani Waters był tak nagły i gwałtowny, że zupełnie odebrało mi mowę. – Imperio! Powiedz prawdę.  
\- Proszę pani, tak nie można! – krzyknęła Eve i wyszarpnęła różdżkę z kieszeni.  
\- Kulka z nagraniem Karen Wright leży na łóżku – powiedziałam machinalnie. Było mi zupełnie obojętne, co się dzieje wokół mnie. Stałam się zupełnie pusta i nie czułam nic.  
\- Niech pani ją puści! Słyszy pani?!  
Pani Waters tak samo nagle, jak wcześniej wybuchła, teraz się uspokoiła.  
\- No cóż, moje panny, macie naprawdę pecha, że was wciągnięto w tę sprawę. A wasze kariery naukowe tak dobrze się zapowiadały... Expelliarmus!  
Eve została wyrzucona w powietrze, jakby z dużą prędkością zderzyła się z jakimś niewydzialnym pojazdem. Uderzyła o ścianę pod samym sufitem i spadła na swoje łóżko, nieprzytomna. Jej różdżka potoczyła się gdzieś za szafę.  
\- A teraz, najdroższa Melisso, weź tę kulkę, a ja zajmę się panną Bauman.  
Wypełniłam polecenie. Obok mnie w pozycji stojącej unosiła się Eve. Pani Waters narzuciła na nią pelerynę niewidkę, pewnie tę samą, którą zabrała Karen.  
\- Za mną.  
Wiedziałam, dokąd idziemy. Ale nie czułam nic, najmniejszej chęci oporu ani nawet strachu. Ot, po prostu wypełniam polecenia i nic więcej się nie liczy.  
Pani Waters wprowadziła nas do tej samej sali, w której Karen została pocałowana przez dementora. Zdjęła z Eve pelerynę i po chwili bezwładne ciało mojej przyjaciółki runęło na ziemię.  
\- Petrificus Totalus.  
Nagle mogłam znów myśleć i czuć. Ogarnęła mnie panika, tym większa, że nie mogłam się ruszać. Moje ciało przechyliło się niebezpiecznie i runęłam do tyłu. Na szczęście spadłam na coś miękkiego. Dywan? A może… Cóż, jeśli spadłam na nieprzytomne ciało Eve, to mam nadzieję, że moja przyjaciółka mi to wybaczy. Jeśli w ogóle będziemy mieć jeszcze szansę o tym porozmawiać…  
Pomyślałam, że to już koniec i skończę jak ci wszyscy ludzie w piwnicy. Pewnie profesor Waters będzie robił na mnie eksperymenty. Chociaż może oddanie życia dla dobra nauki nie jest takie złe... Ale jeśli miałabym oddać życie, to wolałabym jednak mieć wybór.  
Poczułam, że moje oczy wilgotnieją. Bałam się. A co, jeśli nie umrę szybko? Jeśli będę leżeć bez duszy przez całe lata, jak Barty Crouch Jr.? Czy to będzie boleć? Czy będę w ogóle coś czuć? I czy ktokolwiek może w ogóle coś na ten temat wiedzieć, jeśli nikt, kto został pocałowany przez dementora, się nie obudził? Przecież...  
Nagle na zewnątrz rozległ się jakiś rumor. Poczułam, że gdzieś w środku zaczął mi się tlić maleńki płomyczek nadziei. Może coś poszło nie tak? Może pani Waters spotkała kogoś po drodze i nie może przyjść tu z dementorem? Może ktoś akurat przechodził i mógłby nam pomóc?  
Gdybym tylko mogła się poruszyć albo chociaż wydać jakiś dźwięk...  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem na korytarzu rozległy się ciężkie kroki paru osób. Ktoś tu idzie! Dementory tak nie tupią!  
Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadł... Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Harry Potter! Widziałam go już raz z takiej samej perspektywy, więc poznałam go bez trudu. Pewnie gdybym nie była spetryfikowana, zaczęłabym krzyczeć z radości i może nawet rzuciłabym mu się na szyję.  
\- Tu są! – krzyknął do kogoś na korytarzu, po czym przyklęknął obok mnie. – Znów się spotykamy, Melisso Jones – powiedział łagodnie, po czym dotknął mojego splotu słonecznego końcem różdżki. Moje ciało się rozluźniło. – Teraz lepiej, prawda?  
Myślałam, że wypełni mnie fala radości, ale moje ciało po prostu zwinęło się w kłębek i zaczęło szlochać. Auror pochylił się nad Eve.  
\- Już wszystko dobrze – mówił uspokajającym głosem. – Moi ludzie właśnie aresztowali Watersów. Już nikomu nie stanie się krzywda.  
Delikatnie poklepał Eve po policzku.  
\- Pobudka, śpiąca królewno – powiedział łagodnie.  
Eve zamrugała i zmierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.  
\- O rany, Harry Potter! – wykrzyknęła wreszcie. – Dotknął pan mojej twarzy! Już nigdy jej nie umyję!  
Auror parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Widzę, że bojowy duch Gryffindoru jeszcze nie zginął.  
\- Lis! Eve! – Do pokoju, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wpadł Dennis Creevey.  
Chociaż po żarcie Eve zaczynałam się już uśmiechać, teraz znów wybuchnęłam płaczem. Sama nie rozumiałam, co się ze mną dzieje.  
\- Już wszystko w porządku, Lis. – Dennis ukląkł przy mnie i próbował mnie uspokoić. – Już dobrze, naprawdę. Nikt ci nie zrobi krzywdy.  
\- Wiem – wykrztusiłam. – Ja wcale nie chcę płakać. To moje ciało...  
\- To reakcja na szok – potwierdził auror. – Jeśli chcesz, nasi medycy mogą dać ci coś na uspokojenie, ale i bez tego chyba dojdziesz do siebie, prawda?  
\- Ale skąd wiedzieliście? – spytała przytomnie Eve. – Karen Wright zostawiła więcej wiadomości? I dlaczego teraz?  
Auror popatrzył na Dennisa, który posmutniał.  
\- Karen zostawiła mi zaczarowaną kulę. Ale zabezpieczyła ją w taki sposób, żebym mógł zobaczyć jej zawartość dopiero wtedy, kiedy wy odblokujecie swoją kulę. Nie wiem dokładnie, na jakiej zasadzie to działało, ale Karen była świetna w tego typu zaklęciach. Uważała, że jeśli coś jej się stanie w Instytucie, to wy prędzej czy później znajdziecie tę kulę, a wtedy również ja dowiem się, co się stało, i w razie czego zawiadomię aurorów. Chyba wprowadziła też blokadę czasową, czyli gdybyście jednak nie znalazły tej kuli przez określoną ilość dni, i tak mógłbym dostać się do jej zawartości.  
\- W... widziałeś całość? – wykrztusiłam.  
Ponuro skinął głową.  
\- I od razu zawiadomiłem aurorów. Cholera, kiedy zaginęła, miałem nadzieję, że to nic... że jeszcze się znajdzie… Szkoda mi jej... Nie zasłużyła na to, żeby umierać bez duszy – powiedział z goryczą.  
\- Profesor Waters twierdził, że istnieje sposób na uratowanie osoby pocałowanej przez dementora. Trzeba zabić dementora. – Przypomniałam sobie wykład, który usłyszała Karen.  
\- To niemożliwe. One umierają tylko z głodu – przypomniała mi Eve.  
Harry Potter poderwał się i ruszył do wyjścia.  
\- Jeśli jest jakaś nadzieja, trzeba się skonsultować z ekspertami. Dennis, dziewczyny, za piętnaście minut w głównym hallu. Jeśli jest jakaś szansa na uratowanie ofiar Watersów, musimy spróbować.

Zebraliśmy się powoli i ruszyliśmy do głównego budynku. Dennis trzymał mnie za rękę na wypadek, gdybym poczuła się gorzej, ale miałam wrażenie, że on potrzebuje czyjejś kojącej obecności tak samo jak ja, a może nawet bardziej. W końcu to on właśnie się dowiedział, że stracił przyjaciółkę.  
Kiedy dotarliśmy do hallu, było tam kilku aurorów i wszyscy pracownicy szkockiego oddziału Instytutu Croucha. Brakowało tylko aresztowanych państwa Watersów oraz Allenów, którzy – jak się okazało – zdążyli już wyjechać na weekend do Londynu. Wszyscy stawili się w takim stanie, w jakim zastali ich aurorzy. Panny Wagner były ubrane w ciepłe włochate szlafroki, a na głowach miały papiloty. Penelopę Clearwater chyba zawołano spod prysznica, bo oprócz koszuli nocnej i narzuconego na nią szlafroka miała na sobie przemoczone klapki, a z jej włosów kapała woda. Marcus Belby i Zachariasz Smith wyglądali za nieco zdezorientowanych. Gabrielle Delacour i Georges Chevallier omawiali coś z ożywieniem po francusku. Dziewczyny z Durmstrangu natomiast robiły maślane oczy do aurorów, w szczególności do słynnego Harry'ego Pottera.  
Wszyscy wydawali się bardzo zaintrygowani, ale równocześnie zirytowani, że zakłóca im się codzienną rutynę. Nagle drzwi do piwnicy stanęły otworem i ukazał się w nich młody mężczyzna, którego twarz wydała mi się znajoma. Miał na sobie roboczą szatę z rodzaju tych, jakie nosili pracownicy Instytutu, którzy nie mieli na co dzień do czynienia z mugolami. Odniosłam wrażenie, że wszyscy obecni go znają, więc powstrzymałam się od zadawania pytań.  
\- Wszyscy poszkodowani zostali przetransportowani do św. Munga – oznajmił.  
Harry Potter kiwnął głową i gestem przekazał przewodnictwo w grupie nowo przybyłemu.  
\- Dobry wieczór państwu. Przepraszam za wszelkie niedogodności. Niestety, ze smutkiem muszę państwa zawiadomić, że dyrektor tego oddziału wraz z żoną prowadził nielegalne eksperymenty na mugolach.  
W hallu zapadła taka cisza, że było słychać aurorów zabezpieczających ślady w piwnicy.  
\- Państwo Waters zostali aresztowani, a ich ofiary są pod opieką uzdrowicieli. Dalsze losy szkockiego oddziału Instytutu i w ogóle badań nad dementorami wiszą na włosku. Dostałem sowę, że minister rozważa ich całkowity zakaz na terenie kraju.  
Ktoś westchnął, ktoś inny zaklął w jakimś obcym języku.  
\- Tyle pracy pójdzie na marne – jęknęła któraś z sióstr Wagner.  
\- Proszę państwa, jest jeszcze nadzieja. A przynajmniej tak się wydaje. Profesor Waters twierdził, że jest sposób, by uratować osobę pocałowaną przez dementora. Wszyscy wiemy, że Barty Crouch Jr. został pocałowany kilkanaście lat temu i wciąż żyje, choć nikt nie wie, jak mu się to udało.  
Jedna z sióstr Wagner podniosła rękę.  
\- Tak, panno Wagner?  
\- Drogi panie Longbottom, swego czasu chodziły słuchy, że lord Voldemort obiecywał swoim sługom odporność na pocałunek dementora. Może to właśnie w ten sposób spełnił tę obietnicę?  
\- Naprawdę? – zdumiał się Neville Longbottom. Wreszcie sobie przypomniałam, gdzie widziałam jego twarz. Przecież to o nim pisali w tym starym numerze „Czarownicy”, który wzięłam ze sobą do pociągu, kiedy jechałam do Londynu. Przez te parę lat trochę się zmienił, miał teraz inną fryzurę i trochę schudł, ale ogólnie dało się go poznać. Domyślałam się, że musiał być kimś ważnym w naszym instytucie, ale jaką konkretnie sprawował funkcję – nie miałam pojęcia.  
\- Tak. Mógł pan o tym nie słyszeć, bo pan jest taki młody... Lord Voldemort rozpowiadał wiele o tym, co potrafi zrobić, kiedy zbierał swoich pierwszych zwolenników. Potem zrobił się bardziej skryty. Ale starsi ludzie mają dobrą pamięć. Prawda, Gertie?  
\- Jasne, Betty – odparła druga siostra Wagner. – Podejrzewamy, że lord Voldemort mógł poznać jakiś sekret funkcjonowania dementorów w jednej z prywatnych bibliotek, do których nie uzyskaliśmy dostępu. Na przykład wiemy, że z pewnością korzystał z biblioteki w rezydencji rodowej Malfoyów, ale pan Lucjusz Malfoy od lat odmawia nam chociażby wglądu do katalogu.  
\- Myślę, że to da się załatwić – powiedział w zamyśleniu Harry Potter.  
\- No tak, ale potrzebujemy nie tylko informacji o tym, co zrobił Voldemort Crouchowi Jr. – zauważył Longbottom. – Bo można założyć, że ochronił go w jakiś sposób przed śmiercią. Potrzeba tu jeszcze czegoś, czegoś, co sprawia, że dusza może wrócić do ciała.  
\- Profesor Waters mówił, że trzeba zabić dementora – powiedziałam i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na mnie. – Dlatego prowadził te wszystkie okropne badania. Chciał zobaczyć, jak z powrotem połączyć duszę i ciało. I doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba zabić dementora. Ale nie wiedział, jak to zrobić.  
\- Tak, to jest problem – odparła powoli jedna z sióstr Wagner, chyba Gertie. – Od lat nie znaleziono żadnego sposobu na uśmiercenie dementora. Można go tylko zagłodzić na śmierć. A dementor żyje, póki nie strawi wszystkich dusz, które wchłonął.  
\- Można chyba założyć – odezwała się druga siostra Wagner – że jeśli lord Voldemort obiecywał coś, to prawdopodobnie był w stanie to zrobić, tylko zabrakło mu czasu. Oczywiście mógł kłamać, zawsze pozostaje ta możliwość. Ale jeśli pan Potter jest w stanie nam załatwić dostęp do biblioteki Malfoyów, możemy tam poszukać rozwiązania.  
Harry Potter wyprostował się.  
\- Będę potrzebował pomocy panny Jones.  
Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że mówi o mnie. Spojrzałam na niego ze zdumieniem.  
\- Mam pewien pomysł – oznajmił. – Czy zechce mi pani towarzyszyć do Londynu? Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, załatwimy to jutro przed południem. Instytut i tak nie będzie działał, więc nic pani nie straci.  
\- Jeśli mogę pomóc, to bardzo chętnie zrobię, co tylko pan każe – powiedziałam szczerze.  
\- Doskonale. Moi ludzie muszą przesłuchać wszystkich pracowników i zabezpieczyć ślady. Neville, ty tu teraz jesteś szefem, prawda?  
\- Tymczasowo. Ron będzie dowodził pod twoją nieobecność?  
\- Mhm.  
\- No to damy sobie radę.  
\- Świetnie. Panno Jones, proszę ze mną. – Wszedł w jakiś boczny korytarz i zatrzymał się przy oknie. Poszłam za nim. Zerknął na mnie i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Powiedziałem „panno Jones”, nie „panno Jones z przyjaciółmi”.  
Obejrzałam się. Krok za mną stali Eve i Dennis.  
\- Naprawdę nie zamierzam zrobić Melissie krzywdy.  
\- Lis – poprawili odruchowo moi przyjaciele, po czym jednogłośnie parsknęli śmiechem. Zauważyłam, że pobrzmiewały w nim lekko histeryczne nuty.  
\- Słuchajcie, naprawdę dobrze wam zrobi, jeśli odpoczniecie. To był dla was bardzo stresujący dzień, a ja potrzebuję jeszcze na chwilę Lis.  
\- A możemy się zabrać z panem świstoklikiem do Londynu? – spytała Eve niespodziewanie błagalnym tonem. – Wiem, że powinnam być dzielną Gryfonką, ale po tym wszystkim, co usłyszałam, wolałabym już nigdy więcej nie wchodzić do tego budynku.  
\- Jasne. Jeśli chcecie, możemy się tam przenieść od razu.  
Zgodnie pokiwaliśmy głowami.  
\- Nie chcecie zabrać żadnych osobistych rzeczy? Nie? Rozumiem, chcecie jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść.  
Wyciągnął różdżkę, wziął z parapetu pustą konewkę do podlewania kwiatków i zamienił ją w świstoklik. Po chwili wszyscy wylądowaliśmy na korytarzu w Dziurawym Kotle.

Eve wróciła do domu rodziców. Dennis wynajmował mieszkanie w Londynie, bo pracował w tutejszej filii Instytutu, więc też wrócił do siebie. W Dziurawym Kotle zostałam sama z Harrym Potterem.  
\- Rozmawiałem z Hanną, dostaniesz ten sam pokój, co poprzednio. Jesteś zadowolona?  
Kiwnęłam głową. Siedzieliśmy przy stoliku w najcichszym kącie jadłodajni. Dochodziła już północ, a ja byłam wykończona po dzisiejszych przeżyciach.  
\- Jutro chcę złożyć wizytę Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi i chciałbym, żebyś mi towarzyszyła.  
Chyba mniej bym się zdziwiła, gdyby zaproponował mi wyprawę na Biegun Południowy.  
\- Wiem, że to może brzmi dziwnie, ale to ma sens. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Karen Wright była bardzo bliską znajomą Lucjusza Malfoya. Jeśli uda nam się go przekonać, że jest szansa, by ją uratować, może pozwoli naukowcom z Instytutu prowadzić badania w swojej bibliotece. I wtedy może rzeczywiście ją uratują. A ty jesteś mi potrzebna jako świadek. Możesz potwierdzić, że Karen Wright naprawdę by tego chciała. Dasz radę to zrobić?  
Zawahałam się.  
\- Mogę spróbować.  
\- Dzięki, Melisso, wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. W takim razie przyjdę po ciebie jutro rano o dziewiątej. Mam nadzieję, że do tej pory moi koledzy zdążą już przysłać twoje rzeczy do Dziurawego Kotła. Jeślibyś jednak nie miała co na siebie włożyć, przyślij mi rano sowę. Poproszę o pomoc moją żonę i na pewno coś się wymyśli. No to dobranoc, bohaterko dnia.  
\- Dobranoc, proszę pana.


	3. Rozdział 3. Proponowane rozwiązania problemu i wnioski

Rozdział 3. Proponowane rozwiązania problemu i wnioski

Rano obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Na dworze było jeszcze szaro, ale zwlokłam się z łóżka i otworzyłam. Na progu stała moja walizka, a na niej leżało weekendowe wydanie „Proroka”. Wciągnęłam bagaż do środka i spojrzałam na nagłówek na pierwszej stronie gazety. Zamarłam na chwilę. Tematem dnia (a nawet weekendu) był nasz instytut! Oprzytomniałam w jednej chwili. Złapałam gazetę i zaczęłam czytać.  
Wyglądało na to, że szklaną kulkę od Karen miał ktoś jeszcze, bo informacje przedstawione w artykule zgadzały się z tym, co ja sama wiedziałam. Całość była napisana bardzo umiejętnie i przekonująco. Na końcu widniało nazwisko L.Turpin, które nic mi nie mówiło.  
Na następnej stronie opublikowano oficjalne zarządzenie ministra magii. Zakazywał eksperymentów na dementorach, a schwytane jednostki kazał zamykać i trzymać do śmierci głodowej. To oznaczało jednoznaczny koniec szkockiego oddziału Instytutu. Poczułam ulgę, że nie będę musiała już tam wracać. Z drugiej strony było mi szkoda tych wszystkich naukowców, dla których ten odcięty od świata ośrodek był całym życiem.  
Odłożyłam gazetę i rozpakowałam walizkę. Znalazłam w niej parę rzeczy należących do Eve, ale aurorzy przecież nie muszą się orientować w damskich fatałaszkach. Powiesiłam wszystko w szafie i już po chwili moje szaty były w nienagannym stanie.  
Wieczorem nie chciało mi się rozbierać, więc wciąż miałam na sobie wczorajszą szatę. Wzięłam przybory toaletowe, ręcznik i szlafrok i poszłam wziąć prysznic. Tym razem nie spotkałam nikogo. Gdy wysuszyłam już włosy i ubrałam się elegancko, zeszłam na śniadanie. Było już po ósmej, ale jadalnia świeciła pustkami. Ciocia Lavender mówiła kiedyś, że weekendowe poranki w Dziurawym Kotle są o wiele spokojniejsze, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, co miała na myśli.  
Harry Potter pojawił się trochę przed dziewiątą. Też miał na sobie nieco bardziej eleganckie ubranie niż wczoraj.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się uprzejmie.  
\- Dzień dobry. Zje pan ze mną? – spytałam znad jajecznicy z bekonem.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Jadłem już w domu. – Usiadł po przeciwnej stronie stolika. – Jest parę szczegółów, które powinnaś znać. Przeniesiemy się świstoklikiem do rezydencji Malfoyów. Lucjusz Malfoy teraz mieszka tam sam. Jego żona wyjechała do szwajcarskiego kurortu parę miesięcy temu i nic nie wskazuje na to, by miała wrócić w najbliższym czasie. Syn z żoną i dzieckiem mieszka w londyńskiej rezydencji. Kiedyś pracował u nich skrzat domowy, ale teraz zatrudniają tylko kilkoro ludzi. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Lucjusz Malfoy był śmierciożercą?  
Kiwnęłam głową, przełykając bekon.  
\- To oczywiście nie oznacza, że zacznie w nas nagle rzucać zakazanymi klątwami. Ale trzeba przy nim cały czas mieć się na baczności. I mieć na uwadze, że jest drażliwy na pewne tematy.  
\- A czy jednym z nich jest Karen Wright? – zapytałam i odłożyłam widelec. Skończyłam.  
\- O tym się przekonamy.

Wprost z korytarza w Dziurawym Kotle przenieśliśmy się do hallu dużego, mrocznego dworu. Tuż obok nas nagle zmaterializował się milczący lokaj. Harry Potter podał mu swoją wizytówkę, a ten ukłonił się i bezgłośnie zniknął w mroku. Rozejrzałam się.  
Hall robił wyjątkowo posępne wrażenie. Od wielkich ciężkich drzwi ciągnął się dość stary czerwony dywan, przecinał cały hall i wspinał się po centralnie umieszczonych schodach, które rozchodziły się na dwie strony, tworząc masywną literę Y. W mroku pod ścianami czaiły się jakieś kształty – rzeźby, wypchane trofea, a może zbroje? Nie byłam w stanie tego dostrzec.  
Harry Potter stał spokojnie, jakby w miejscach tego typu bywał codziennie. Zresztą kto wie – może bywał. Spojrzał na mnie, zauważył moje zdenerwowanie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Poczułam się trochę lepiej.  
\- Pan przyjmie państwa – odezwał się głos z ciemności.  
Drgnęłam. Na szczęście udało mi się powstrzymać bardziej widowiskowe oznaki zaskoczenia.  
Harry Potter podał mi ramię i ruszyliśmy schodami na górę. Poczułam się jak bohaterka powieści Agathy Christie.  
Pan Malfoy przyjął nas w swoim gabinecie. Gdy weszliśmy, siedział za biurkiem, ale na nasz widok wstał. Był już starszym człowiekiem, siwym, lekko zgarbionym i pomarszczonym. Mimo to było w nim coś pięknego, jakiś rys poniżonej dumy i cierpienia. Pomyślałam, że to właśnie mogło zauroczyć Karen.  
\- Witam, panie Potter – odezwał się uprzejmym tonem człowieka, który nie ma już siły na złośliwość. – Czemu zawdzięczam pańską wizytę?  
\- Dzień dobry. Chciałbym panu przedstawić Melissę Jones, asystentkę w szkockim oddziale Instytutu Croucha.  
Pan Malfoy uścisnął moją dłoń.  
\- Proszę usiąść. Co państwa do mnie sprowadza?  
\- Przychodzę w imieniu naukowców z Instytutu Croucha. Uważają, że może pan posiadać bardzo cenne materiały naukowe, i proszą o dostęp do pańskiej biblioteki.  
Lucjusz Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Musi pan wiedzieć, panie Potter, że dostawałem takie prośby kilkakrotnie i za każdym razem odmawiałem. Ta biblioteka należy do mojego rodu od stuleci i nie zamierzam jej profanować obecnością obcych ludzi. Zresztą znam takich ludzi jak ci naukowcy. Wchodzą do biblioteki ze szlachetnymi hasłami na ustach, a potem przy wyjściu okazuje się, że próbowali wynieść kilka średniowiecznych woluminów w sekretnej magicznej kieszeni.  
\- Ależ proszę pana! – zaprotestowałam. – Nasi naukowcy są uczciwi!  
Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzał na mnie z pobłażaniem.  
\- Pani jest młoda. Nie spotkała pani jeszcze takich ambitnych i bezwzględnych typów...  
\- Czytał pan dziś rano „Proroka”? – przerwał mu Harry Potter. – Wielki tekst o nielegalnych doświadczeniach w Instytucie Croucha?  
\- Nie, ale nie sądzę, by miało mnie to przekonać do udostępnienia im biblioteki – odparł powoli pan Malfoy.  
\- W takim razie powinien pan wiedzieć, że nieuczciwi naukowcy zostali aresztowani. Pozostali uważają, że w pańskiej bibliotece mogą się znajdować informacje, które mogą uratować życie kilku osobom.  
\- Ja tam byłam, proszę pana – odezwałam się, bo poczułam, że teraz moja kolej. – Profesor Waters i jego żona pozwalali dementorom całować niewinnych ludzi, żeby zbadać ten proces i sprawdzić, czy potrafią go odwrócić. Podobno lord Voldemort twierdził, że potrafi coś takiego zrobić.  
Na dźwięk nazwiska swojego dawnego mistrza Lucjusz Malfoy drgnął zauważalnie, ale milczał.  
\- Jeśli nie czytał pan „Proroka” – odezwał się znów Harry Potter. – To nie wie pan, że ostatnią ofiarą Watersów była Karen Wright, sympatyczna młoda dziennikarka. Parę lat temu przeprowadziła z panem wywiad rzekę, na pewno pan ją pamięta. Teraz leży bez duszy w szpitalu św. Munga. Specjaliści twierdzą, że w pańskiej bibliotece mogą znajdować się informacje, dzięki którym może uda się ją uratować.  
W pierwszej chwili zdziwiłam się, że auror mówił o Karen, jakby była tylko jakąś przelotną znajomą pana Malfoya, ale zaraz zrozumiałam, że to doskonała taktyka. Gdyby otwarcie powiedział coś w stylu: „daj nam dostęp do biblioteki, to może uratujemy twoją kochankę”, pewnie zostalibyśmy z miejsca wyrzuceni za drzwi.  
\- Słyszałem, że zaginęła – powiedział zmienionym głosem Lucjusz Malfoy. – Ale nie spodziewałem się, że...  
\- Czy możemy liczyć na pańską współpracę? – spytał łagodnie Harry Potter.  
Pan Malfoy spojrzał na niego zbolałym wzrokiem.  
\- Dobrze. Zgadzam się. Szkoda takiej miłej młodej osoby.  
\- Dziękuję panu! – Auror poderwał się i uścisnął mu dłoń.  
Też chciałam wstać, ale pan Malfoy zatrzymał mnie gestem.  
\- Widzę, że panu się spieszy, ale panna Jones chyba pozwoli zaprosić się na wczesny lunch?  
Zaskoczył tym nas oboje. Spojrzałam pytająco na Harry'ego Pottera.  
\- Niech pan się nie boi. Chcę tylko miło spędzić czas z sympatyczną młodą damą. Może pan ją odebrać za godzinę. Zapewne zechce pan sprowadzić naukowców jeszcze dziś. Wydam odpowiednie polecenia służbie. Naukowcy dostaną kilka pokojów do swojej dyspozycji, jeśli to przyśpieszy ich pracę. I oczywiście trzy posiłki dziennie.  
Harry Potter rozpromienił się.  
\- Dziękuję panu. W ciągu najbliższej godziny dostanie pan informacje, kiedy przybędą ludzie z Instytutu Croucha. A pannę Jones odbiorę po lunchu.  
Auror wyszedł i z korytarza dobiegł trzask teleportacji. Zostałam w gabinecie sam na sam ze starszym dżentelmenem, który też zupełnie przypadkiem był kiedyś śmierciożercą. Ale w wywiadzie rzece przeprowadzonym przez Karen Wright twierdził, że zrozumiał swoje błędy i żałuje. Mimo wszystko czułam się trochę nieswojo, zostawiona sam na sam z obcym człowiekiem w jego domu.  
Pan Malfoy zaprosił mnie do eleganckiego saloniku. Usiedliśmy po przeciwnych stronach stołu o pięknie rzeźbionych nogach. Na blacie stały dwie filiżanki z herbatą i kilka smakołyków. Najwyraźniej tak wyglądał arystokratyczny lunch – dużo cukru i mało witamin. Westchnęłam. Miałam ochotę na wielką kanapkę z szynką i warzywami.  
\- Więc pracuje pani w szkockim oddziale Instytutu Croucha? – spytał Lucjusz Malfoy.  
\- Tak, proszę pana – odparłam i upiłam łyk herbaty.  
\- Wiem, że moja prośba może się pani wydać niecodzienna i może pani jak najbardziej odmówić, ale mówiła pani, że pani tam była, kiedy to się stało. Czy może mi pani opowiedzieć...?  
\- Opowiedzieć, co się stało z Karen Wright?  
Nieśmiało kiwnął głową, jakby doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę, że nie będzie mi łatwo spełnić tę prośbę.  
Wzdrygnęłam się lekko na samo wspomnienie o wczorajszym dniu. Zadziwiające, jak szybko udało mi się wyrzucić go z pamięci. A teraz znów musiałam do niego wracać... Tak bardzo nie chciałam o tym znów mówić, ale oczy pana Malfoya patrzyły na mnie tak smutno, że nie potrafiłam odmówić.  
Opowiedziałam wszystko tak, jak widziałam w szklanej kulce. Jeszcze raz z Karen przeszłam przez piwnice w Instytucie, byłam w gabinecie profesora Watersa, a także w pawilonie, w którym wszystko się skończyło.  
\- Dziękuję pani – wyszeptał wstrząśnięty, gdy skończyłam.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Obydwojgu nam ciążyła tragedia Karen.  
\- Wie pani, że byłem kiedyś śmierciożercą – odezwał się powoli. – Pamiętam, że Czarny Pan za pierwszym razem, ponad trzydzieści lat temu, rzeczywiście obiecywał nam odporność na pocałunek dementora. To miała być nagroda dla najwierniejszych sług. Ale ostatecznie nikt z nas tego nie sprawdził. Myślę, że gdyby naprawdę taka ochrona istniała, dementor nie mógłby pocałować Barty'ego Croucha Jr. A wszyscy wiedzą, jak on skończył.  
\- Naukowcy z Instytutu mówią, że jeśli dałoby się jakoś zabić dementora, to dusza, którą wchłonął, zostałaby uwolniona i wróciłaby do ciała – powiedziałam.  
Lucjusz Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mrzonki. Nikomu nigdy nie udało się zabić dementora.  
Westchnęłam. Chyba zaczynał mi się udzielać pesymizm pana Malfoya.  
Nagle na korytarzu rozległ się trzask teleportacji. Po chwili do saloniku bezgłośnie wszedł służący.  
\- Pan Neville Longbottom, proszę pana.  
\- Niech wejdzie.  
Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i stanął w nich zapowiedziany młody mężczyzna.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Malfoy, bardzo dziękuję, że zgodził się pan na udostępnić swoją bibliotekę. Moi ludzie są niezmiernie wdzięczni i chcieliby zacząć badania jak najszybciej.  
Pan Malfoy uścisnął mu rękę na powitanie i odpowiedział:  
\- Oczywiście, może pan ich przyprowadzić nawet teraz. Niestety, pokoje będą gotowe dopiero wieczorem.  
\- To nic nie szkodzi, i tak jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że pan się zgodził. Moglibyśmy nawet spać na podłodze w bibliotece.  
Pan Malfoy wyglądał, jakby przez chwilę rozważał ten pomysł. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
\- W takim razie załatwione. Zaraz wracam do Londynu i przysyłam tu wszystkich. – Neville Longbottom kipiał entuzjazmem. – A teraz, jeśli pan pozwoli, zabiorę ze sobą pannę Jones. Jest mi potrzebna w Instytucie.  
Pan Malfoy pożegnał mnie smutnym spojrzeniem. Po chwili byłam już w Londynie.

Wskutek skandalu, który wybuchł po odkryciu sprawy Watersów i naświetleniu jej w „Proroku”, dotychczasowy dyrektor naszego instytutu – profesor Horacy Slughorn – podał się do dymisji. Nasza rzeczniczka prasowa, Flora Carrow, powiedziała dziennikarzom, że profesor czuje się winny, bo zaufał niewłaściwym ludziom, a teraz zamierza ponieść konsekwencje. Wiele osób uznało tę decyzję za najlepszą w tej sytuacji. Jednak w Instytucie słyszało się opinie, że dyrektor po prostu uciekł, bo przerosła go skala problemów, jakie wiązały się z tą sprawą.  
Tymczasowo obowiązki dyrektora przejął pan Neville Longbottom, a ja zostałam przydzielona do pracy w jego biurze. Zaczęłam już w sobotę po lunchu. Robiłam kawę, porządkowałam papiery, załatwiałam korespondencję mojego szefa… Krótko mówiąc, w ciągu jednego popołudnia zostałam pełnoetatową sekretarką. Byłam trochę zawiedziona, bo większość naukowców ze szkockiego oddziału, w tym Eve i dziewczyny z Durmstrangu, zajmowała się w tym czasie badaniami w bibliotece pana Malfoya. Strasznie im zazdrościłam i byłam ciekawa, czy coś odkryją i uda się uratować Karen.  
Ze względu na sytuację kryzysową biuro Instytutu pracowało też w niedzielę. Okazało się, że po artykule w „Proroku” kilku sponsorów chciało się wycofać ze wspierania naszej skompromitowanej instytucji. Pan Longbottom spędził całą niedzielę na negocjacjach, aż w końcu wieczorem wyszło nasze oficjalne oświadczenie, że filia szkocka zostanie zamknięta, a dementory czeka śmierć głodowa zgodnie z zarządzeniem ministerstwa.  
W poniedziałek rano przyszły informacje ze szpitala św. Munga, że umarł Michael Wright, brat Karen, i kilku mugoli.  
\- Poszedłbym tam, ale mam tu urwanie głowy. Ty pójdziesz – oznajmił mi znienacka pan Longbottom. – Widziałaś to nagranie w szklanej kuli, więc teraz popatrzysz na tych, którzy jeszcze żyją, i mi powiesz, czy wyglądają gorzej niż wtedy. Weź ze sobą Creeveya, przydadzą nam się zdjęcia do dokumentacji. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie ja kazałem dementorom ich całować, ale skoro już się nimi zajmujemy, możemy zebrać też trochę materiałów. Im to już nie zaszkodzi, a może się przyczynić do postępu nauki.  
Poszłam do Dennisa. Nie widziałam go od piątku, bo on akurat nie musiał pracować w weekend.  
\- Cześć, Lis. Jak się masz? – spytał z troską.  
\- Świetnie. Dzięki, że pytasz. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Pan Longbottom wysyła nas z zadaniem specjalnym do szpitala. Masz zrobić zdjęcia ludziom, których zabrali z piwnicy Watersów.  
Mina Dennisa trochę zrzedła, ale sięgnął po swój aparat.  
\- Z tobą wszędzie.

Szpital św. Munga był dość ponurym miejscem. Ludzie pocałowani przez dementora leżeli w trzech salach. W dwóch stały łóżka z mugolami. W ostatniej leżała Karen Wright, a w odległości paru metrów od niej, jak się domyśliłam, Barty Crouch Jr. Przykuwał wzrok, bo był bardziej wychudzony niż którakolwiek z pozostałych ofiar dementorów. Wyglądał, jakby wyciśnięto z niego już całe życie, a jednak wciąż oddychał. Jego włosy, brwi, rzęsy i nierówno ogolony zarost były wyblakłe i wyglądały, jakby ktoś wyssał z nich cały kolor. Pod białą, cienką skórą widać było niebieskie żyłki. Tak wyobrażałam sobie ofiarę wampira. Pomyślałam, że fotografię tego człowieka można by pokazywać każdemu zwolennikowi stosowania pocałunku dementora jako pełnoprawnej kary za przestępstwa. Na pewno taki ktoś dwa razy by się potem zastanowił, zanim znów wysunąłby podobny postulat.  
Wzdrygnęłam się.  
\- Jemu też mam zrobić zdjęcie? – spytał za moimi plecami Dennis.  
\- Nie, chyba nie. Ciekawe, ile on ma lat? I jak długo tu leży?  
Dennis zastanowił się.  
\- Powiem ci: od Turnieju Trójmagicznego. To będzie chyba już z piętnaście lat.  
\- Piętnaście lat! A większość ludzi umiera po paru dniach albo tygodniach! Niektórzy wytrzymują miesiące, ale to też wyjątki. Niesamowite. – Pokręciłam głową ze zdumienia.  
\- Dla mnie to upiorne. Dziwię się, że jeszcze trzymają go przy życiu.  
\- No przecież nie mogą go zabić, skoro żyje.  
\- Ale co to za życie? – Dennis skrzywił się.  
\- Nie wiadomo, co on czuje i myśli, jeśli w ogóle coś czuje i myśli. A może uda nam się odkryć sposób, jak przywrócić duszę pocałowanym przez dementora?  
\- I co wtedy? Aurorzy wsadzą go do więzienia? Bo chyba nie puszczą go wolno? Przecież to morderca. Gdyby istniała u nas kara śmierci, na pewno by go na nią skazano.  
Postanowiłam przerwać te ponure dywagacje.  
\- Zobaczymy. Jeśli mugole, którzy podobno dłużej przeżywają po pocałunku dementora, teraz umierają, to może się okazać, że pan Crouch też nagle umrze. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.  
Odwróciłam się od ciała śmierciożercy i podeszłam do łóżka Karen. W porównaniu do Croucha była taka młoda... Przypomniałam sobie, że widziałam ją tydzień temu całą, zdrową i pełną życia, i zrobiło mi się tak strasznie smutno...  
Dennis wziął mnie za rękę i poczułam się trochę lepiej.  
\- Myślisz, że uda im się ją uratować? – spytał.  
\- Dopóki żyje, zawsze jest nadzieja. Od dawna ją znasz?  
\- Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. Ona była Krukonką, a ja Gryfonem. Była świetna z zaklęć, dlatego potrafiła tak dobrze zaczarować te szklane kulki. Zawsze chciała zostać dziennikarką... – Głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa, więc zamilkł i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej bladą twarz.  
\- Idziemy już czy chcesz tu jeszcze trochę zostać? – spytałam.  
\- Chodźmy – powiedział cicho.

We wtorek „Prorok” napisał, że w likwidowanym szkockim oddziale Instytutu umarła już z głodu połowa dementorów. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd dziennikarze mieli tak dokładne wiadomości. My sami byliśmy zaskoczeni takim obrotem sprawy. Spodziewaliśmy się, że dementory będą umierać całymi tygodniami czy nawet miesiącami. Marcus Belby i pani Allen, którzy zostali, by dozorować zamknięty pawilon, donosili o zmniejszaniu się liczby dementorów dosłownie co parę godzin.  
Podobno któraś z panien Wagner wysnuła teorię, że zgubiło je przyzwyczajenie do regularnych posiłków. Pozbawione codziennej porcji emocji dostarczanych przez uczestników eksperymentów, umierały szybko, bo zapomniały o konieczności magazynowania nadwyżek pokarmu.  
Państwo Waters w swoich zeznaniach wytłumaczyli nagłe umieranie dementorów i ludzi tym, że w piwnicy pod Instytutem były zawieszone setki zaklęć ochronnych, które opóźniały wystąpienie wszystkich skutków pocałunku dementora. Dlatego osoby przeniesione do szpitala umierały o wiele szybciej, niż gdyby pozostawiono je w piwnicy. A jeśli umierał człowiek, umierał też dementor, zwłaszcza jeśli przebywał w pomieszczeniu izolującym go skutecznie od wszelkich źródeł pokarmu.  
Panny Wagner podejrzewały, że Watersowie nie mówią całej prawdy. Mogli przecież w jakiś sposób przyśpieszyć metabolizm dementorów. Albo rzucić na ludzi jakieś zaklęcie, które zabijało ich powoli w ciągu kilku dni, jeśli opuścili piwnicę. A to oznaczało, że czas na uratowanie Karen i pozostałych mugoli niebezpiecznie się kurczył.

We wtorek koło południa ulicą Pokątną przeszedł dosyć dziwny marsz. Składał się z kilkunastu osób, które niosły transparenty z napisami typu „Nie dla torturowania dementorów”, „Eksterminacja to nie rozwiązanie” oraz „Żądamy humanitarnego traktowania dementorów”.  
Marsz zatrzymał się przed siedzibą Instytutu i do środka weszła młoda czarownica o jasnych włosach zaplecionych w liczne warkoczyki. Miała na sobie kolorową szatę, a z uszu zwisały jej duże kolczyki w pstrokate wzorki. Z łagodnym i nieco marzycielskim uśmiechem podeszła do recepcji właśnie w momencie, gdy weszliśmy do hallu po powrocie ze szpitala. Dennis od razu poszedł wywołać zdjęcia, a ja zatrzymałam się na chwilę, by przyjrzeć się tej barwnej postaci.  
\- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Luna Scamander, chciałabym porozmawiać z panem Longbottomem.  
\- Pan dyrektor jest zajęty – odparła niewzruszenie recepcjonistka.  
\- Bardzo pani dziękuję – powiedziała uprzejmie kolorowa czarownica. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie. – A może pani mnie zaprowadzi do pana Longbottoma?  
Zawahałam się chwilę, bo nie wiedziałam, czy mój szef życzyłby sobie tej wizyty.  
\- To naprawdę bardzo ważna sprawa. – Jej ton był tak łagodny, że aż hipnotyzował.  
\- Proszę za mną – powiedziałam i zaprowadziłam ją wprost do biura Neville'a Longbottoma. Gdyby ktoś mnie spytał, dlaczego to zrobiłam, nie potrafiłabym odpowiedzieć.  
Zatrzymałam się w drzwiach, niepewna, jak oznajmić szefowi przybycie niespodziewanego gościa, ale Luna Scamander tylko się uśmiechnęła i weszła do środka.  
\- Cześć, Neville – rzuciła lekko i usiadła na krześle przed biurkiem pana Longbottoma.  
On był właśnie zajęty jakimiś dokumentami, więc zauważył ją dopiero, kiedy się odezwała. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z niebotycznym zdumieniem. Po chwili jednak się opanował.  
\- Jeśli przyszłaś tu poinformować mnie, że nie powinienem głodzić dementorów... – zaczął i urwał, jakby chciał sprawdzić jej reakcję.  
\- Tak, uważam, że nie powinieneś głodzić dementorów. I jest kilka ważnych powodów. Po pierwsze, dementor jest żywą istotą, też odczuwa ból. I to nie jego wina, że jest, jaki jest. Takim stworzyli go ludzie.  
\- Słucham? – Pan Longbottom zamrugał. – Ludzie?  
\- Jest taka historia... W Anglii niewiele osób ją zna. Dawno, dawno temu był sobie czarodziej, który chciał pozbyć się smutku i cierpienia. I któregoś dnia schwytał niezwykłe magiczne stworzenie... Nie jestem w stanie powtórzyć jego nazwy, jest nie do wymówienia dla Anglika... W każdym razie złapał to stworzenie. Przypominało powietrzną meduzę. Było naprawdę piękne. I ten czarodziej wymyślił sobie, że pozbędzie się strachu, bólu i smutku, jeśli uwięzi je w tej istocie. Najwyraźniej te meduzy miały do tego odpowiednie predyspozycje, bo udało mu się to zrobić. I w ten sposób stworzył pierwszego dementora.  
\- No dobrze, a co z pozostałymi? Przerobił tak wszystkie te stworzenia?  
\- Nie. Zaklęcie, którego użył, okazało się zaraźliwe. Bardzo szybko powietrzne meduzy stały się dementorami. Ludzie przez wieki zapomnieli, kto je stworzył, i zaczęli je traktować jak zwykłe magiczne stworzenia. – Głos Luny Scamander był doprawdy magiczny. Można było jej słuchać bez końca.  
\- Bardzo piękna opowieść, Luno, ale w jaki sposób może nam to pomóc?  
\- Ta opowieść mówi też o tym, że dementora można uwolnić – odparła.  
\- Czyli zabić?  
\- Można to tak określić – powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. – Dementor składa się z negatywnych emocji: strachu, smutku, bólu, cierpienia... I bardzo tęskni do dobrych uczuć, chce miłości i radości. Dlatego wysysa je z otoczenia, a jeśli może, próbuje wyssać je przez usta. Ale to nie pomaga. Dementor jest zawsze głodny. Legenda mówi, że dementor zostanie uwolniony tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś nakarmi go z własnej woli.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – Neville Longbottom wyglądał, jakby już wiedział, ale wolał się upewnić.  
\- Ktoś musi z własnej woli pocałować dementora. I musi to zrobić z miłością – oznajmiła Luna Scamander swoim rozmarzonym głosem. – Wtedy zaklęcie przestanie działać, dementor będzie wolny i przestanie łaknąć ludzkich emocji. Może znów będzie powietrzną meduzą, a może po prostu umrze.  
Kiedy to wszystko mówiła, wstrzymałam oddech. Pocałować dementora z własnej woli? Skąd ona wzięła tę historię? Czy ona zupełnie zwariowała?  
Na twarzy pana Longbottoma malowały się podobne uczucia.  
\- Luno, czy ty sugerujesz, że któryś z moich pracowników powinien z miłością pocałować dementora, żeby sprawdzić, czy ta historia jest prawdziwa? Zawsze byłaś szalona, ale nigdy nie chciałaś narażać innych na niebezpieczeństwo.  
\- Ja mogę pocałować tego dementora – odparła. – Na moje własne ryzyko. Jeśli nie zadziała, to trudno. Ale myślę, że warto spróbować.  
Pan Longbottom z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.  
\- Nigdy się nie zgodzę, żeby ktokolwiek tak ryzykował. Już dość mieliśmy nielegalnych eksperymentów w Instytucie.  
Luna Scamander westchnęła.  
\- Szkoda. Byłam naprawdę ciekawa, czy to zadziała.  
W ustach jakiejkolwiek innej osoby propozycja pocałowania dementora zabrzmiałaby jak chęć popełnienia samobójstwa, ale w głosie Luny Scamander pobrzmiewała tylko czysta, dziecięca ciekawość.  
\- Specjaliści ze szkockiego oddziału szukają jakiegoś sposobu na zabicie dementora, ale na razie jeszcze nic nie znaleźli – odezwał się Neville Longbottom. Odniosłam wrażenie, że chce się jakoś usprawiedliwić przed swoim gościem. – Naprawdę nie chcemy, żeby umierały z głodu. Podobno jeśli zabije się je, kiedy jeszcze żyje człowiek, którego pocałowały, to jest szansa, że dusza z powrotem połączy się z ciałem. Tak mówią.  
\- Tak, słyszałam o tym.  
Dopiero teraz przypomniałam sobie, że przecież czytałam w „Czarownicy” o Lunie Scamander, żonie badacza magicznych stworzeń. Musiała być ekspertem tej klasy, co nasi naukowcy z Instytutu.  
\- Masz jeszcze jakieś pomysły, jak „uwolnić” dementory?  
Luna posmutniała.  
\- Chciałabym powiedzieć, że tak... Ale niestety nie mam. Szkoda, że nie pozwolisz mi spróbować...  
\- Nie ma mowy. I więcej ani słowa na ten temat.  
\- W takim razie już pójdę i powiem moim znajomym, że tu nic nie wskóramy. Jutro będziemy pikietować przed ministerstwem. Może jak minister usłyszy tę historię, to zmieni zdanie.  
\- Może – odparł Neville tonem sugerującym, że w ogóle nie wierzy w taką możliwość.  
\- No to trzymaj się. – Luna wstała i gdy mijała mnie w drzwiach, posłała mi szeroki uśmiech, w którym jednak było coś smutnego.

W środę rano przy życiu pozostał już tylko jeden mugol i Karen. Wszyscy – aurorzy, uzdrowiciele i naukowcy – rwali włosy z głowy, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli tak szybko postępujących skutków pocałunku dementora. Stało się jasne, że Watersowie musieli użyć jakiegoś trudnego do wykrycia zaklęcia, żeby wszyscy uczestnicy nielegalnych eksperymentów jak najszybciej odeszli z tego świata w przypadku, gdy sprawa wyszłaby na jaw. Dotyczyło to też dementorów – pani Allen w południe przesłała sową informację, że zostały tylko cztery.  
Pan Longbottom postanowił sprawdzić, jak postępują prace w rezydencji Malfoyów, i zabrał mnie ze sobą. Trafiliśmy akurat na lunch. Obowiązywała samoobsługa, więc razem z Eve nalałyśmy sobie herbaty, wzięłyśmy kilka kanapek z ogromnego półmiska przygotowanego dla nas przez służbę i usiadłyśmy przy jednym końcu niesamowicie długiego stołu w jadalni. Reszta naukowców jadła w milczeniu, a na drugim końcu, dobre kilka metrów od nas, panny Wagner prowadziły ożywioną dyskusję z panem Longbottomem.  
\- Udało nam się odkryć, jak lord Voldemort chronił swoich ludzi – oznajmiła mi podekscytowanym szeptem Eve. – Wiesz, że każdego ze swoich śmierciożerców oznaczał specjalnym znakiem na przedramieniu. No więc przy okazji rzucał też takie strasznie skomplikowane zaklęcie... Nie będę ci tłumaczyć, jak się je rzuca, bo sama tego do końca nie rozumiem. W każdym razie to zaklęcie sprawia, że dusza zjedzona przez dementora się nie rozkłada! Dementor wysysa z niej emocje tak samo, jak by wysysał ze stojącego obok człowieka, ale nie jest w stanie jej strawić! W ten sposób człowiek nie umiera, a jego dusza tkwi w dementorze, dopóki ciało żyje.  
\- To przerażające – powiedziałam ze zgrozą. – I to ma być ochrona? To już więcej pożytku by mieli, gdyby dał każdemu po jednym gigantojęzycznym toffi.  
\- No tak, ale Voldemort chyba znał jakiś sposób, żeby zabić dementora i uwolnić tę duszę. Niestety, nie pisał pamiętnika, więc nikt nie wie, co to za sposób.  
\- Szkoda. Swoją drogą, fajnie byłoby znaleźć taki pamiętnik. Ile złych rzeczy można by naprawić, gdyby było wiadomo, jak działają złowrogie zaklęcia – westchnęłam.  
\- No tak, ale zawsze znalazłby się ktoś, kto chciałby ich użyć.  
Przez chwilę jadłyśmy w milczeniu.  
\- A jak ci się mieszka u pana Malfoya? – spytałam. – Jak was traktuje?  
\- Właściwie to nawet go nie spotkałam. Podobno wydał polecenia służbie i nagle wyjechał. Może nie mógł znieść naszej obecności. W końcu zawsze odmawiał naukowcom. Pewnie nas nie znosi.  
\- Może. Ale dla mnie był miły.  
Wymieniłyśmy jeszcze kilka nowin na temat codziennego życia i pan Longbottom oznajmił, że już musimy iść.

Po powrocie do Londynu otrzymaliśmy wiadomość ze szpitala, że ostatni mugol umarł, a stan Karen wciąż się pogarszał. Równocześnie dotarła sowa od pani Allen. Liczba dementorów zmniejszyła się do dwóch.  
Wyglądało na to, że sytuacja była naprawdę zła. Po raz pierwszy pomyślałam, że może się nie udać i Karen może umrzeć.  
Na domiar złego pan Longbottom znów musiał negocjować ze sponsorami, którzy wciąż grozili, że wycofają się z finansowania naszej działalności. Do tego w kółko ktoś przychodził z jakimś problemem, zdarzył się nawet jeden dziennikarz, który chciał przeprowadzić ze mną wywiad. Odesłałam go do Flory Carrow, rzeczniczki prasowej Instytutu. Pod koniec dnia byłam wykończona.  
Zjechałam windą do głównego hallu i już marzyłam o powrocie do swojego pokoju w Dziurawym Kotle, kiedy przy wejściu natknęłam się na Dennisa. Wyglądał na zupełnie załamanego.  
\- Cześć, Lis. Byłem właśnie w szpitalu – oznajmił.  
\- Cześć. Jest bardzo źle?  
\- Uzdrowiciele mówią, że może nie dożyć do jutra – powiedział łamiącym się głosem.  
Serce mi się krajało, gdy na niego patrzyłam. Gdybym tylko mogła jakoś pomóc... Nagle coś mi się przypomniało. Błyskawicznie podjęłam decyzję.  
\- Myślę, że jest pewien sposób... Jest dość ryzykowny i pan Longbottom by się na niego nie zgodził, ale jeśli nie zaryzykujemy, nigdy się nie dowiemy, czy by zadziałał.  
Kiedy to mówiłam, zobaczyłam, że w oczach Dennisa zapaliły się iskierki. Gryfoni zawsze najprędzej uwierzą w skuteczność czegoś, co jest niebezpieczne i nie do końca legalne.  
\- Musimy dostać się do naszego szkockiego oddziału. Ale to nie będzie trudne, pan Longbottom trzyma w gabinecie świstoklik, bo ostatnio często tam podróżuje.  
\- No to chodźmy! Nie ma czasu do stracenia!  
\- Chwilkę. Powinnam jeszcze napisać o tym do Eve. Po drodze możemy wstąpić do naszej sowiarni i wysłać list. – Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni kawałek kartki i długopis i zaczęłam kreślić zwięzłą wiadomość do mojej przyjaciółki.  
\- Lis, po co to? Przecież potem będziesz mogła jej wszystko opowiedzieć.  
Nie odpowiedziałam. Skupiłam się na pisaniu i po chwili list już był gotowy.  
Powiedziałam pani w recepcji, że zapomniałam czegoś z biura, i pomknęliśmy na górę. W sowiarni był komplet sów, widocznie wszystkie już zdążyły wrócić ze swoimi listami. Wybrałam pierwszą z brzegu. Wyglądała na nieco urażoną, że zmusza się ją do pracy po godzinach, ale wzięła ode mnie zapisaną kartkę i wyleciała przez okno.  
Korytarze były ciemne i puste. Większość pracowników Instytutu skończyła już pracę i poszła do domu. Po drodze do gabinetu pana Longbottoma nie spotkaliśmy nikogo. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed drzwiami na wypadek, gdyby mój szef był w środku. Jednak w gabinecie było ciemno i zupełnie cicho. Weszliśmy do środka. Nie chciałam włączać lamp – ktoś, kto wiedział, że pan Longbottom już wyszedł, mógłby nabrać podejrzeń, gdyby zobaczył światło w jego gabinecie. Szepnęłam „Lumos”.  
Świstoklik – konewka zaczarowana parę dni temu przez Harry'ego Pottera – stał na biurku, tak jak pamiętałam. Oboje chwyciliśmy się go i Dennis go uaktywnił.  
Po chwili staliśmy już w hallu głównego budynku szkockiego oddziału naszego instytutu. Teraz, kiedy naukowcy przenieśli się do rezydencji Malfoyów, było tu zupełnie pusto. Cisza wręcz dzwoniła w uszach. Dworek sprawiał wrażenie opuszczonego, mimo że gdzieś tu powinni być przecież państwo Allen i Marcus Belby.  
Bez zastanowienia ruszyłam w stronę pawilonu z dementorami. Dennis szedł tuż za mną. Po drodze nie spotkaliśmy nikogo. Tędy szłam niecały tydzień temu pod wpływem Imperiusa... Czy to możliwe? Wydaje się, że już tyle się zdarzyło od tamtej pory...  
Weszłam do pawilonu i zastałam tam panią Allen. Wyglądała na wyjątkowo znużoną i ponurą.  
\- Panna Jones? Co pani tu robi? – Mój widok wyraźnie ją zaskoczył. Nic dziwnego – w końcu w ogóle nie powinno mnie tu być.  
\- Pan Longbottom przysłał mnie tu do pomocy – skłamałam.  
\- To bardzo miło z jego strony, ale niedługo nie będzie tu już nic do roboty. Został tylko jeden dementor, właśnie miałam wysłać sowę do Instytutu.  
Dennis i ja wymieniliśmy zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale pani Allen nie zwróciła na to uwagi.  
\- A pan też został tu oddelegowany?  
Dennis zawahał się.  
\- Tak, ma zrobić dokumentację fotograficzną na dowód, że naprawdę nie ma już tu dementorów – zaimprowizowałam.  
\- No dobrze. W takim razie może zechcecie tu posiedzieć godzinkę? Marcus i ja bierzemy dwunastogodzinne dyżury, żeby nie przegapić śmierci żadnego dementora, więc siedzę tu od rana i jestem już wykończona.  
\- Oczywiście, pani Allen, proszę odpocząć – powiedział uprzejmie Dennis, a ja w duchu odetchnęłam z ulgą, że nie będę musiała wymyślać żadnego nowego kłamstwa, by pozbyć się naszej byłej opiekunki.  
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia później.  
Pani Allen wyszła. Dennis popatrzył na mnie wyczekująco.  
\- No to jak chcesz to zrobić?  
Zastanowiłam się. Jeśli mu powiem, co dokładnie chcę zrobić, pewnie się nie zgodzi.  
\- Potrzebuję... Potrzebuję wody. To jest zaklęcie opierające się na wodzie, ale nie takiej zwykłej. W dworku, na pierwszym piętrze, na końcu korytarza stoi taki duży baniak z wodą. Przynieś mi go.  
\- Coś jeszcze? – spytał rzeczowo. Chyba mi uwierzył.  
\- Nie, to wystarczy. Wszystko, czego potrzebuję, mam tu.  
Dennis wybiegł, a ja odetchnęłam głęboko, by dodać sobie odwagi. Oto twój moment próby, ślicznotko. Teraz pokażesz światu, ile jesteś warta.  
W pudełku na stole leżało kilka nieużywanych amuletów ochronnych – nie były potrzebne, od kiedy wszystkie dementory zostały zamknięte w izolowanym pomieszczeniu. Wzięłam jeden i zawiesiłam na szyi. Zerknęłam przez uzbrojoną szybę na ostatniego żywego dementora, po czym podeszłam do drzwi, otworzyłam je i weszłam do środka. Dementor chyba wyczuł ruch powietrza, bo poruszył się nagle. Na wszelki wypadek szczelnie zamknęłam za sobą drzwi.  
Dementor nie mógł mnie wyczuć tak długo, jak długo miałam na szyi amulet. Podeszłam bardzo blisko, stanęłam naprzeciw niego i delikatnie zdjęłam mu kaptur. Chyba zaczął coś podejrzewać, ale wciąż nie mógł mnie wyczuć. Spojrzałam na jego twarz i ogarnęło mnie obrzydzenie. Nagle poczułam, że nie potrafię tego zrobić. Już chciałam się wycofać, ale przypomniałam sobie biedną Karen Wright. Jeśli teraz zrezygnuję, ona umrze. Umrze przez moje tchórzostwo.  
Zamknęłam oczy. Jedną rękę położyłam na czymś, co u człowieka byłoby policzkiem, a drugą zerwałam z szyi amulet. Nagle ogarnęło mnie przerażenie i niewymowny smutek. Spróbowałam się skoncentrować na miłości. Poczułam, jak od stóp do głów wypełnia mnie entuzjazm, bo zaraz pocałuję mojego ukochanego. Pod zaciśniętymi powiekami zamajaczyła mi twarz Dennisa. Stanęłam na palcach i moja twarz już znajdowała się o cal od twarzy dementora, kiedy nagle świat eksplodował, a mnie odrzuciło na ścianę.  
Otworzyłam oczy i ku mojemu zdumieniu zobaczyłam Lucjusza Malfoya, który z trudem podnosił się z ziemi po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. Uświadomiłam sobie, że siedzę na podłodze pod drzwiami i boli mnie prawa strona żeber. Dementora nigdzie nie było widać.  
Zanim zdążyłam dojść do siebie i o cokolwiek zapytać, rozległ się trzask teleportacji i na samym środku pomieszczenia, tam, gdzie przed chwilą stał dementor, zmaterializował się Harry Potter.  
\- Co tu się stało? – spytał, zerkając raz na mnie, raz na pana Malfoya.  
\- Właśnie zabiłem panu dementora, którego ta postrzelona młoda dama usiłowała pocałować – odparł starszy pan.  
\- Dziękuję panu. Raczy się pan nie oddalać, ja muszę zamienić parę słów z tą młodą damą.  
Auror pochylił się nade mną.  
\- Jak się czujesz? Jesteś cała?  
Niepewnie kiwnęłam głową, więc podał mi rękę i pomógł wstać.  
\- No to masz cholerne szczęście, moja panno, bo gdyby nie pan Malfoy, mogłabyś być teraz warzywem bez duszy. Chociaż niektórzy twierdzą, że warzywa mają duszę, ale to w tej chwili nieistotne. W każdym razie zachowałaś się zupełnie nieodpowiedzialnie i miałaś niewyobrażalne szczęście, że pan Malfoy się tu pojawił. I że byłem akurat w rezydencji pana Malfoya, kiedy twoja przyjaciółka dostała twój list. Evelyn Bauman jest o wiele mądrzejsza od ciebie, więc od razu przyszła z tym do mnie. A ja aportowałem się tutaj. Nigdy, przenigdy więcej tego nie rób, zrozumiano?  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- No a poza tym zachowałaś się wyjątkowo odważnie i ryzykowałaś życie, żeby ratować przyjaciół. Za to należą ci się brawa i – powiem szczerze – jestem z ciebie niesamowicie dumny. Ale naprawdę więcej tego nie rób.  
\- Dobrze, proszę pana.  
\- Świetnie. W takim razie możesz otworzyć te drzwi, bo chyba je jakoś zablokowałaś, kiedy wchodziłaś, i musiałem się tu teleportować z korytarza, bo nie było innego wejścia. A teraz pan Malfoy. – Auror odwrócił się ode mnie i podszedł do pana Malfoya. – Może mi pan powiedzieć, skąd pan miał to zaklęcie? Ludzie z Instytutu Croucha usiłują od paru dni znaleźć coś w pańskiej bibliotece, a pan nagle się pojawia i zabija dementora.  
Rozejrzałam się za różdżką, którą musiałam gdzieś upuścić. Jednocześnie usiłowałam sobie przypomnieć, czy po wejściu rzuciłam jakieś zaklęcie na drzwi.  
\- Wie pan, panie Potter, przyjaciel przyjaciela z dawnych czasów miał przyjaciela, który popchnął mnie w dobrym kierunku. Moje poszukiwania wcale nie były łatwe, przyjemne ani tanie, jeśli to pana interesuje.  
\- Ale teraz powinien się pan podzielić tym, czego się pan dowiedział.  
Wreszcie zauważyłam różdżkę w kącie pomieszczenia. Podniosłam ją i odpowiednim zaklęciem otworzyłam drzwi. No tak, zapomniałam, że ten zamek automatycznie się blokuje przy każdym zatrzaśnięciu drzwi i trzeba znać właściwe zaklęcie, żeby go potem otworzyć.  
\- Już – powiedziałam.  
\- Ja nic nie wiem, panie Potter. Dostałem jednorazową różdżkę z gotowym zaklęciem – odparł spokojnie pan Malfoy. – Czarodziej, którego udało mi się odnaleźć, pilnie strzeże swoich tajemnic i potrafi się świetnie ukryć. Nie sądzę, żebym jeszcze kiedykolwiek miał szansę się z nim skontaktować.  
\- Ale zechce pan złożyć oficjalne oświadczenie w biurze aurorów?  
\- Oczywiście.  
Wyszliśmy na korytarz i w tym momencie przez drzwi wejściowe wpadł Dennis Creevey. Trzymał w objęciach wielki baniak z wodą. Na twarzach Harry'ego Pottera i Lucjusza Malfoya odbiło się niebotyczne zdumienie, a ja poczułam lekkie wyrzuty sumienia.  
\- Dementor już nie żyje – wyjaśniłam. – Pan Malfoy go zabił.  
Dennis przez chwilę nie rozumiał, co do niego mówię, ale kiedy to wreszcie do niego dotarło, uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Czyli Karen będzie żyła!

Powiadomiliśmy panią Allen i Marcusa Belby'ego, że ostatni dementor nie żyje, i świstoklikiem wyczarowanym przez pana Pottera przenieśliśmy się do izby przyjęć szpitala św. Munga. Dennis i ja ruszyliśmy biegiem na odpowiedni oddział, za nami dziarskim krokiem poszedł pan Malfoy. Harry Potter zupełnie zniknął nam z oczu.  
Minęliśmy jakiegoś uzdrowiciela, który próbował nas zatrzymać, i wpadliśmy do sali, w której leżała Karen Wright. Tylko że teraz stało tam tylko jedno łóżko. I leżał na nim Barty Crouch Jr. W półmroku wieczoru wyglądał, jakby spał i mógł w każdej chwili się obudzić. Wydawało mi się też, że jest trochę mniej blady, ale to pewnie była po prostu kwestia innego oświetlenia.  
Karen zniknęła. Może gdzieś ją przeniesiono? Skoro poprzednio mugole zajmowali dwie sale, może po ich śmierci przeniesiono tam Karen? Może...?  
Ale wiedziałam, że się oszukuję. Spojrzałam na Dennisa. On przecież był u niej dzisiaj i dokładnie wiedział, w której sali leżała. Teraz stał bez ruchu i wpatrywał się martwym spojrzeniem w miejsce, gdzie poprzednio stało jej łóżko.  
Na korytarzu toczyła się jakaś rozmowa. Usłyszałam tylko:  
\- … zmarła dziś po południu, pół godziny po wizycie tego młodego człowieka. Nie zdążyliśmy jeszcze nikogo zawiadomić, powiedziano nam zresztą, że nie miała żadnej rodziny...  
\- Nie – jęknął Dennis.  
Poczułam, że oczy mi wilgotnieją i coś zaczyna mnie gnieść w gardle. A więc wszystko na marne. Jeśli Karen umarła pół godziny po wyjściu Dennisa, to moje poświęcenie nic by nie dało. Nawet gdyby się udało, to i tak nie przywróciłoby jej życia.  
Zaczęłam cicho szlochać. Poczułam, że Dennis obejmuje mnie ramieniem. Pewnie powinno mnie to uspokoić, ale ja rozpłakałam się na dobre. On mnie przytulił i staliśmy tak w szpitalnej sali. Nie słyszałam nawet, kiedy pan Malfoy odszedł. Uzdrowiciele nam nie przeszkadzali – widocznie byli przyzwyczajeni do takich scen.  
\- Chodźmy się upić – wymamrotałam w jego ramię, kiedy opanowałam się już na tyle, że mogłam mówić.  
\- Ale jutro musimy iść do pracy – powiedział bez przekonania do moich włosów. Czułam, że ma ochotę na to samo.  
\- Zrozumieją.  
\- No dobrze. Ale nie do Dziurawego Kotła. Tam nam podadzą najwyżej kremowe piwo i przekonają nas, żebyśmy grzecznie wrócili do domu i poszli spać. Chodźmy na Nokturn.  
\- Dobrze.  
Dennis wziął mnie za rękę i poszliśmy.

W czwartek obudziłam się koło południa z potwornym bólem głowy. Moja własna egzystencja tak mnie bolała, że nie starczało już miejsca na martwienie się Karen i innymi ofiarami pocałunku dementora, których nie udało się uratować. Istniało tylko jedno bolące tu i teraz, więc czułam się całkiem nieźle jak na osobę, która czuje się tak okropnie.  
Kiedy wreszcie zwlokłam się z łóżka, znalazłam wsunięty pod drzwi list i dzisiejszy numer „Proroka”. Zajrzałam do listu. Okazało się, że pan Longbottom dowiedział się od pana Pottera o wczorajszych wydarzeniach i dał mi dzień urlopu. Miałam nadzieję, że pomyślał również o Dennisie.  
Do „Proroka” postanowiłam zajrzeć później. Teraz zaczynałam robić się głodna, więc trzeba było pomyśleć o lunchu. Powoli doprowadziłam do porządku swój wygląd i wkrótce przestałam wyglądać jak świeże zombie, chociaż wciąż się tak czułam.  
Zeszłam do jadalni i zamówiłam coś lekkostrawnego. Zaczęłam coś jeść – nie bardzo wiem, co to było, bo wciąż nie czułam smaku. Chyba wczoraj wypiłam coś, co zabiło moje kubki smakowe. Pocieszyłam się, że do wesela odrosną.  
Dziurawy Kocioł powoli zapełniał się klientami, którzy przyszli tu na lunch. W pewnym momencie zauważyłam w drzwiach znajomą postać.  
\- Cześć, Lis – powiedziała Eve z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem niż zwykle. – Słyszałam, co się wczoraj stało.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedziałam. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przyszłaś mnie uspokajać i tłumaczyć, że to nie moja wina.  
\- Nie... – odparła trochę niepewnie moja przyjaciółka. – No chyba że chcesz.  
\- Nie, dzięki. Może porozmawiajmy o czymś innym.  
\- Czytałaś dzisiejszego „Proroka”?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Barty Crouch Jr. zniknął ze szpitala!  
\- Co?! – Popatrzyłam na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przemknęło mi przez głowę, że żartuje, ale wyglądała wyjątkowo poważnie.  
\- Piszą, że Crouch leżał bez duszy przez piętnaście lat, więc nikt specjalnie go nie pilnował. Człowiek pocałowany przez dementora zwykle nie ucieka, prawda? No więc wczoraj wieczorem leżał jak zwykle na swoim łóżku. A kiedy pielęgniarka przyszła rano, łóżko było puste!  
Patrzyłam na nią w oszołomieniu.  
\- Ale... Ale jak to możliwe? Myślisz, że tak po prostu wstał i wyszedł? Przecież... przecież...  
\- Mam teorię. – Eve uśmiechnęła się lekko. Najwyraźniej była dumna ze swojego pomysłu. – Myślę, że kiedy wczoraj pan Malfoy zabił tego dementora, uwolnił duszę Croucha. On pewnie odzyskał przytomność w nocy i uciekł.  
\- Ale... Ale to oznacza, że mamy zbiegłego śmierciożercę na wolności! – przeraziłam się.  
\- Tak. Napisali też, że aurorzy go szukają. W gazecie opublikowali jego zdjęcie i podali, że jest nagroda za jego głowę. Takiej akcji poszukiwawczej nie urządzali od czasu polowania na Syriusza Blacka. Podobno nawet dali ogłoszenia w mugolskich mediach! Na pewno szybko go znajdą.  
Bezmyślnie pokiwałam głową, a potem przypomniałam sobie, że Syriusza Blacka przecież nie schwytano, a na dodatek okazał się niewinny. Nie chciałam jednak ciągnąć tego ponurego tematu.  
\- Powiedz mi lepiej, co tu robisz. Nie powinnaś być w rezydencji Malfoyów? – spytałam.  
\- Mam wolne do końca tygodnia. Pan Malfoy wrócił wczoraj wieczorem i porozmawiał na osobności z siostrami Wagner. A potem dowiedziałam się, że badania w bibliotece Malfoyów będziemy kontynuować dopiero w poniedziałek, bo wszystkie ofiary pocałunku dementora nie żyją i nie musimy się już tak śpieszyć – odparła Eve. – Ale szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że to pan Malfoy chciał być sam przez te parę dni po śmierci Karen.  
\- Pewnie tak – zgodziłam się. Doskonale rozumiałam pana Malfoya. Z drugiej strony pomyślałam, że to chyba strasznie przygnębiające – spędzać całe dnie samotnie w takim wielkim, mrocznym dworze. Na jego miejscu nie wytrzymałabym tam nawet godziny.  
Nagle Eve coś sobie przypomniała.  
\- A wiesz, że Dennis zrezygnował z pracy w Instytucie?  
Ta wiadomość zaskoczyła mnie chyba nawet bardziej niż zniknięcie Barty’ego Croucha Jr.  
\- Co? Jak to? Dlaczego?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Też tego nie rozumiem. Wpadłam dziś do Instytutu, żeby sprawdzić, czy jesteś w pracy, i spotkałam koleżankę, która pracuje w dziale eliksirów. Wiedziała, że znam Dennisa, więc spytała mnie, czy wiem, dlaczego odchodzi. Powiedziała, że dziś rano przyszedł do pracy blady jak trup. Szefa działu eliksirów akurat jeszcze nie było, więc poszedł prosto do pana Longbottoma i jemu wręczył swoją oficjalną rezygnację.  
Słuchałam, co mówi Eve, ale w ogóle to do mnie nie docierało.  
\- Ale dlaczego Dennis miałby rezygnować z pracy w Instytucie? Przecież teraz już jest wszystko dobrze, nieuczciwi naukowcy są w więzieniu i…  
Przerwałam, bo w tym momencie do jadalni wtargnął wampir. Był blady jak trup, miał rozwichrzone jasne włosy, a jego oczy płonęły. Jego szata wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie, więc przyszło mi do głowy, że to musiał być wampir, który kiedyś był czarodziejem. Choć w Dziurawym Kotle zazwyczaj nie brakuje osobliwości, kilka głów z zainteresowaniem zwróciło się w stronę tego niecodziennego zjawiska, które najwyraźniej zmierzało w stronę mojego stolika.  
\- Lis! – wychrypiało oskarżycielsko i zatrzymało się tuż obok Eve i mnie.  
\- Dennis, co ci się stało? – spytała moja przyjaciółka, przejęta grozą.  
Dopiero wtedy go rozpoznałam. Zdecydowanie wyglądał znacznie gorzej niż ja.  
\- Ty… ty… – zaczął, ale najwyraźniej nie mógł wykrztusić tego, co chciał powiedzieć.  
\- O co chodzi? – zaniepokoiłam się. Czyżby znowu wydarzyło się coś złego?  
Dennis wziął głęboki wdech i wyrzucił z siebie od razu cały potok słów:  
\- Rozmawiałem z Harrym Potterem! Wiem, co chciałaś zrobić! To było głupie! Jak mogłaś się tak narażać?! Co ty sobie myślałaś?! Nie miałaś prawa! Nie po to Karen chciała powstrzymać Watersów, żebyś sama dawała się pocałować dementorowi!  
Przez chwilę nie potrafiłam znaleźć właściwych słów. Dlaczego to zrobiłam? Co sobie myślałam?  
\- Ja… – zaczęłam. Ale co mogłam powiedzieć? Że w tamtej chwili, w wirze emocji, tamten pomysł wydawał się wprost genialny? – Ja widziałam, jak Karen słabnie i jak ty się zamartwiasz. Widziałam, jak nasi naukowcy z całych sił szukają sposobu na uratowanie Karen. I pomyślałam, że warto spróbować nawet czegoś najbardziej nieprawdopodobnego. Bo nawet jeśli ja zginę, to Karen przeżyje i wszyscy będą zadowoleni – ona, pan Malfoy, ty… – urwałam, bo poczułam, że nie dam rady więcej powiedzieć.  
\- L… Lis – wykrztusił drżącym głosem Dennis. – Ty… Ty zrobiłaś to dla mnie?  
Poczułam, że moje policzki płoną.  
\- Ja… nie wiem… Bo przecież to była twoja przyjaciółka… gdybyś nas nie poznał, to nie znałabym jej osobiście i może bym się aż tak nie przejęła… ja naprawdę nie wiem…  
\- Cały czas chodziłeś nieszczęśliwy i opowiadałeś, jak to Karen cierpi – zauważyła Eve. – Gdybym to ja wysłuchiwała tego codziennie, a może nawet parę razy dziennie, też pewnie zaczęłabym martwić się o nią jak o kogoś bliskiego.  
\- No dobrze, może masz rację, ale skąd miałem wiedzieć, że Lis wymyśli coś takiego? Lis, przecież zgadzasz się, że nielegalne eksperymenty Watersów były złe. To dlaczego postanowiłaś zrobić własny nielegalny eksperyment?  
\- Nie możesz porównywać Lis i Watersów! – oburzyła się Eve.  
\- Czemu? Dlatego że w naszym kodeksie nie ma przepisu karzącego samobójców? – spytał ze złością, ale miałam wrażenie, że przebija się przez nią smutek i ból.  
Zrobiło mi się tak przykro, że nie potrafiłam złożyć choćby jednego zdania na swoją obronę.  
\- Głupi jesteś! – odparła Eve z irytacją. – Lis tym różni się od Watersów, że przeprowadza eksperymenty na sobie. I to ona ponosi wyłączną odpowiedzialność za to, co robi. A Watersowie eksperymentowali na innych, krzywdzili ich, a potem umywali ręce i zasłaniali się dobrem nauki. Jeśli wciąż tego nie rozumiesz, to wynoś się stąd, bo nie ręczę za siebie.  
Dennis nie odpowiedział i nie ruszył się z miejsca. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, aż wreszcie się odezwał, już dużo spokojniej.  
\- Masz rację, Eve. Przepraszam cię, Lis, że porównałem cię do Watersów. To było niesprawiedliwe.  
Moja przyjaciółka wydała pomruk aprobaty, ale wciąż była zła na Dennisa.  
\- Ale wiesz, Lis – kontynuował, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie – że czasem zachowujesz się bardzo głupio. Dlaczego myślałaś, że ja albo ktokolwiek na świecie będzie bardziej zadowolony, jeśli ty narazisz swoje życie bez żadnej gwarancji, że to pomoże Karen? Przecież mogłyście umrzeć obie. Myślisz, że wtedy któraś z tych osób, które chciałaś uszczęśliwić, byłaby zadowolona? Pan Malfoy? Ja? Ludzie z Instytutu?  
\- Ale mogło się udać… – zaprotestowałam nieśmiało.  
\- Widzisz? – zwrócił się do Eve. – Mówiłem, że czasem zachowuje się głupio. Uwierz, dziewczyno, że wszyscy wolą, żebyś była cała i zdrowa. I żebyś się nie narażała. Może tak ci się wydawało, ale naprawdę nie możesz decydować o tym, że twoje życie jest mniej warte niż życie Karen. Bo nie jest.  
\- Właśnie – włączyła się moja przyjaciółka. – Każde życie jest inne i nie można ich porównywać. Nie możesz się poświęcać, bo wydaje ci się, że ludzie będą mniej rozpaczać po tobie niż po tej osobie, dla której chcesz się poświęcić. Wybacz, Dennis, przykro mi z powodu Karen, ale mnie bardziej by zabolało, gdyby umarła Lis.  
\- A ja… – powiedział powoli – gdyby Karen przeżyła, a Lis umarła… Na pewno nie czułbym się lepiej. I Karen też byłoby cholernie smutno, że przez nią zginął człowiek. Nigdy już nie chciałbym mieć do czynienia z podobną historią. Proszę cię, Lis, nie rób więcej takich rzeczy.  
Poczułam, że coś mnie ściska w gardle i wilgotnieją mi oczy. Nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć, więc tylko pokiwałam głową.  
\- To dlatego zrezygnowałeś z pracy w Instytucie? – spytała Eve. – Żeby więcej nie być w podobnej sytuacji?  
\- Wiesz… Dużo o tym ostatnio myślałem i to jest chyba najlepsze wyjście – odparł z westchnieniem. Ta decyzja musiała go wiele kosztować. – Ale nie martwcie się o mnie. Dam sobie radę. Zawsze byłem niezły z eliksirów i George Weasley już od paru lat proponował mi pracę w swojej wytwórni magicznych słodyczy. Myślę, że wreszcie nadszedł czas skorzystać z tej oferty.  
Dennis uśmiechnął się lekko. Odpowiedziałam mu tym samym. Eve także się rozchmurzyła.  
\- No to skoro wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, może usiądziesz z nami i coś zjesz? Wyglądasz okropnie – powiedziała moja przyjaciółka.  
\- Dzięki – odparł z przekąsem, ale posłuchał jej sugestii.  
Całe napięcie, złość i pretensje, które mieliśmy do siebie jeszcze przed chwilą, zupełnie zniknęły. Chyba wszyscy czuliśmy ogromną ulgę, że znów możemy normalnie ze sobą rozmawiać i uśmiechać się bez powodu. W końcu życie jest zbyt krótkie, żeby tracić czas na chowanie do kogoś urazy. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o kogoś bliskiego.  
Dennis i Eve złożyli zamówienie i po chwili oboje zgodnie pałaszowali górę frytek. Maczali je w sosie ze śpiewającej mandragory, który był wyjątkowo słodki i sprawiał, że polane nim potrawy wydawały z siebie różne dźwięki, kiedy się je nadgryzło. Dennisowi udało się nawet zagrać na nich „Wlazł kotek na płotek”.  
Kiedy tak siedzieliśmy w Dziurawym Kotle, wypróbowywaliśmy różne kombinacje dźwiękowe i zaśmiewaliśmy się przy tym do utraty tchu, pomyślałam, że w tym momencie jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa. Otaczali mnie przyjaciele i nie musiałam się już o nic martwić.  
Z niemałą ulgą stwierdziłam, że cała ta ponura historia wreszcie dobiegła końca.

 

Przypisy:

1\. Po skandalu związanym z odkryciem nielegalnej działalności Watersów Instytut działał jak dawniej, choć wycofała się główna sponsorka, bogata czarownica mieszkająca we Francji. Bardzo wspierała działanie Instytutu od samego początku i to ona uparła się, żeby nadać mu imię Bartemiusza Croucha. Prawdopodobnie gdyby nie to, że oddział w Szkocji został zamknięty, a do grona sponsorów dołączył Lucjusz Malfoy, Instytut mógłby mieć poważne kłopoty finansowe. W związku z tym nastąpiły poważne przetasowania w zarządzie Instytutu. Nowym dyrektorem został Blaise Zabini, który do tej pory kierował działem eliksirów. Neville Longbottom wrócił do swoich autorskich badań nad skutkami klątw niewybaczalnych. Jedną z ważniejszych decyzji nowego zarządu była również zmiana patrona. Staliśmy się Magicznym Instytutem Naukowym im. Karen Wright.  
2\. Lucjusz Malfoy złożył zeznania w biurze aurorów, a także przed ekspertami Instytutu. Ustalono, że spotkał się z bardzo potężnym i tajemniczym czarodziejem, który najprawdopodobniej pochodził z Rosji. Działał już od kilkudziesięciu lat, ale kamuflował się tak doskonale, że naprawdę trudno było znaleźć na jego temat jakiekolwiek źródła pisane. Najlepiej było opierać się na przekazach ustnych. Ów tajemniczy czarodziej – nawet jego imię pozostawało nieznane – sam decydował o tym, z kim, kiedy i gdzie się spotka. Niektórzy szukali go przez całe dziesiątki lat, niektórym – tak jak Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi – pozwalał się odnaleźć po kilku dniach. Ale nawet jeśli spotkanie doszło do skutku, petent nie mógł być pewny, że nie zostanie odprawiony z niczym. Czarodziej pomagał według własnego uznania i w ten sam sposób wyznaczał zapłatę za swoje usługi. Lucjusz Malfoy twierdził, że w jego przypadku chodziło tylko o pieniądze, ale podobno zdarzały się przypadki odebrania kilku lat życia, żądanie zdobycia jakiegoś rzadkiego magicznego przedmiotu lub eliksiru itp.  
Czarodziej znany był z tego, że dobrze strzegł swoich sekretów. Dlatego też jednorazowa różdżka, którą dostał pan Malfoy, uległa samozapłonowi zaraz po tym, jak została użyta. Jej resztki przekazano do analizy panu Ollivanderowi, który jednak był tylko w stanie stwierdzić, że przy jej produkcji użyto rogu i włosa z ogona dojrzałego jednorożca, a także drewna jakiegoś iglastego drzewa, prawdopodobnie jakiejś odmiany sosny występującej na północy Europy lub Azji. Wytwórca różdżek nie potrafił nic powiedzieć o naturze jednorazowego zaklęcia ani o mechanizmie jego działania.  
3\. Proces państwa Waters był bardzo głośny. Szybko zepchnął z pierwszych stron gazet wszelkie inne doniesienia. Rozprawy prowadzono przy drzwiach otwartych, więc reporterzy mogli przytaczać dosłowne cytaty z wypowiedzi oskarżonych, świadków, prawników, biegłych oraz sędziego. Proces trwał niespełna miesiąc i, tak jak oczekiwano, oskarżeni zostali uznani za winnych przestępstw przeciwko życiu i zdrowiu kilkudziesięciu osób i skazani na dożywocie w Azkabanie.  
Publiczność z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem śledziła rozpoczętą przez opublikowany w „Proroku” artykuł Gertrudy Wagner debatę o etyce w badaniach nad dementorami. Na nowo rozgorzały dyskusje o tym, czy te przerażające istoty powinny być częścią systemu wymiaru sprawiedliwości i czy decyzja o ich likwidacji nie została podjęta zbyt pochopnie.  
Największe emocje, zwłaszcza wśród czytelniczek płci żeńskiej, budziły łzawe historie o ofiarach eksperymentów Watersów, publikowane co tydzień w specjalnym dodatku do „Czarownicy”. Szersze grono czytelników preferowało rzetelne reportaże drukowane w „Proroku” przez niejaką Lisę Turpin.  
4\. Barty Crouch Jr. dosłownie zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie pomogło nawet pokazanie jego zdjęcia w mugolskich mediach. Jednak w Anglii nie zanotowano nowych przestępstw na tle czystości krwi ani innych, jakie typowo przypisywano śmierciożercom. Opinia publiczna uznała więc, że poszukiwany mógł po prostu zostać potajemnie zabrany ze szpitala przez dalszych krewnych, którzy pragnęli zapewnić mu opiekę w jakiejś prywatnej klinice lub rodowej rezydencji. Najwyraźniej czarodzieje woleli nie brać pod uwagę możliwości, że na wolności jest w pełni sprawny sługa lorda Voldemorta, prawdopodobnie wciąż wierny swojemu panu i z pewnością ogarnięty szaleństwem po tak długim kontakcie z dementorem. Dlatego też po paru tygodniach ożywionego zainteresowania wszyscy przeszli nad tą sprawą do porządku dziennego.  
Parę miesięcy później opublikowano w „Czarownicy” krótki artykulik, sugerujący, że była francuska sponsorka Instytutu to dawna kochanka Barty'ego Croucha Jr. i że wspierała badania nad dementorami tylko po to, by naukowcy wynaleźli sposób na przywrócenie mu duszy. Kiedy to się udało, wycofała się z projektu i wyjechała z ukochanym do Ameryki Południowej, gdzie żyją szczęśliwie do tej pory. Natomiast imię patrona Instytutu było tak naprawdę złośliwym żartem z jej strony, bo chciała w ten sposób uczcić swojego Barty'ego, a nie jego ojca, jak wszystkim się wydawało.  
Oczywiście nikt w tę historię nie uwierzył.

 

KONIEC


End file.
